Into Her Eyes
by a-devious-engineer
Summary: [COMPLETED]Shintarou's guide for not falling in love: 1. Save a girl with a family tradition of marrying their savior 2. Never look into her eyes 3. Get ready to be teased by stupid Takao 4. Learn she is a yakuza 5. Never bring cute lucky items in their abode 6. Never introduce her to the generation of miracles 7. Never fall in love 8. Deny and fail miserably [Cover Photo not mine]
1. A Prologue

**A/n: First time writing an OC story. This is a gift fic for demfeels, my friend who loves reading OC stories. **

**Disclaimer: Only the OC and the story belongs to me. Kuroko no Basuke and the cover photo belong to their proper owner.**

* * *

><p><em>They say eyes are mirrors to one's soul. I would say it isn't accurate, for when I first saw her, I could say without a doubt, no soul inhabited in there.<em>

**A Prologue**

January 20, 2014

To my R****,

You may be wondering why I *** wrote to * *** *** understand *****. * **** ** ** ******* **** *** **** **** ***** pain ** of ** **leaving **** *** **** **** ** parting *** ***** gift.

It is my disposition doing everything I can to fortify myself for forthcoming life events however superfluous must be it for some people. For even in my early years, I believe in _Man proposes, God disposes_. Man should do everything he can as positive actions only guaranteed positive results. If fate bequeaths him unfortunate situations, he must concede but had to learn to deal with it. It is the best way to make fate your ally.

However I consorted to fate, it decided to further test my resolve. A girl I would have never, ever, imagined crossed my path and just decided to be with me, as she casually say it, for at least the rest of my life. I must admit, I did not like any single part of it. Dealing with it is as gruesome as fighting with the devils. I could not simply put it up, that I came to a point that I question fate itself.

It should have been a simple day. My sign had been predicted to have an exceptional and favorable day. Yet, I grew anxious as I listen to the announcer's next words. _"… a surprise will be in your way." _I continued listening to know and prepare my lucky item and after that I braced myself to be conscious for the rest of the day. I will never know what fate stores for me.

On my way to school, I earned a lot of unnecessary looks from people. They will never understand why a highschool student like myself, carrying not just a forge _katana_ but a real one on my way to school. It is not uncommon for me to be stared at, but I assured myself that at the end, I will emerge as the victorious one. The _katana_ was necessary to increase my luck that day.

I was early as usual, but the gate keeper was being his usual idiotic persona. He said that the school does not allow harmful weapons to be brought inside. I tried in vain to explain to him about fates and fortunes but I was still shooed away. I did not leave immediately as Oha Asa said I am favorable and so I contemplate my next move.

I still could not believe my perfect attendance will be disrupted by imbecilic people. My captain would not be happy if I did not attend the basketball practice later. I decided to enter by force then. I recalled a part of the school gate that is unpopular to students and to school personnel.

The gate, as my presumption, is standing in approximately ten feet which is as high as a basketball ring. Being six foot, five inches tall and with undeniably athletic built, jumping would not even take much force on me to grab the metal sticking upwards on the top of its cemented bricks. It will be as easy as dunking a basket ball to a hoop, even monkeys is capable of doing that.

As I walk to the path of the secluded gate, I saw a girl wearing the uniform of Shutoku High School surrounded by three thugs. They were obviously pestering her to date them. The girl they were threatening was just standing there and not moving. I could not see her face but I could see why those hoodlums are harassing her. Even from her back, a slim and curved figure could be perceived. Her long raven hair flows gracefully below her waist. She must be very frightened by now.

I averted my gaze, not even bothered by her current situation. It was careless for her to be here in the first place. She must be a _Taurus_, they ranked low as I remember.

I concentrate myself to the metal but when I was about to jump, someone suddenly bumped on me. A thug with messy long blonde hair was pushed in my side. How he get here is not fathomable to me. Unfortunately, the thug bumped my arm holding the katana and it fell from my grasp. He then stepped on it when he tried to looked at what he collided into. His shoe stained not just the sword but my luck and my fortune.

I expressed my disapproval of their ignorance. No one messed up my fortune and get away unharmed, after all fate is my ally. All the thugs are now looking at my direction. I saw their eyes moved towards the direction of the katana and then to me. I could see the alarmed looks on their faces. Then they return their gaze to the katana which I already drawn from its hard scabbard. This sword is in my family possession for some time now. Of course we have taken a good care of it, making sure that it is as sharp as a new one. I could see the reflection of the shining blade in their terrified eyes and then as fast as a lightning they abandoned the place leaving me alone with the girl.

I returned the sword to its holder as I watched them disappear. Right then, I felt it,_ her gaze, _but when I turned my head to her, I saw she was not looking at me but looking below the ground. I realized then that I unconsciously saved her from the thugs and she must be shy about it.

Awkward silence enveloped us for a moment. Now that I could see her face, she is not an average looking at all. I tried to look at her eyes again. Its blue color is comparable to that of a cobalt glass or a stained glass in churches. But just like glasses it did not possessed any life on them. I was not disappointed that she never looked back at me again. _I never care anyway._

In other occasion, her face would not get a second look from me however beautiful she could be. I have no interest in such. I arranged my glasses and proceeded to my task beforehand.

"Just be careful" I told her not because I wanted to hear her voice. I don't want any unnecessary apology or appreciation. I never intended to save her in the first place.

"Great, you protected me, now you have to marry me." I raised a brow to her words. She must be daydreaming or something. Her voice is a little low for a teenage girl. The bored sound of it and her face expressed it as if it is a matter of fact. If I have know better, I should have run when I heard that sentence.

Her explanation did not help clearing things up. She said that her people strictly follows their old family tradition that dominant ones always prevail. I tried to connect it on marriage but I could not think of any.

My mind was completely shocked and my thoughts wondered for some time that I thought I am dreaming. But I came back to reality and I am still facing the odd raven haired girl.

I wanted to tell you more about her but I have to end the letter now. My doctor said I needed to rest. I will write to you again.

Sincerely Yours,

Midori** S****arou

* * *

><p>I close the letter carefully since it is old I am afraid it will tatter if I put any pressure on it. There was a chemical staining the names and the first paragraph of the letter. I could only read some of the words in it.<p>

"Onee-chan, is that all?" I heard my little sister asked.

I was reading to her the letter we found on the attic of our house. I have no idea whom the letter is addressed and what happens to the guy with the katana. I admit I was curious too.

When I was about to put it back to the box, I bumped to another one and pieces of papers started to fall down on our feet. I saw other letters bearing the same writing as what I am holding now. I raised my brow and looked at my little sister.

_Oh for the love of God, these will take me forever._

**_tbc 1/9_**


	2. Into Her World

_It is an undeniably mistake to be captured by those lifeless eyes, I should have known from the start she was nothing but a bad news to me_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Into Her World<strong>

_Oh for the love of God these will take me forever._

I picked up all the letters and arranged them by date so it will be just like reading a story book. However some parts especially the topmost and bottom are stained and may not be readable. The penmanship is also not helping. It looked like it was written by a grade school.

I looked at my little sister whose eyes are still filled with curiosity and awe but I realized the night is getting deeper and kids like us must sleep now.

"I guess you need to sleep now Reiko-chan." I told her but before she could utter her protest I continued, "The letters may not be understandable just look at these writings, but don't worry I'll bring them to my bedroom and see if I could decipher them. I will tell you all about it tomorrow, with actions if you like."

"Really onee-chan?" she said with a smile and excitement.

"Yes, so sleep now, okay?" She raised her finger indicating for me to make pinky promise.

"Okay, goodnight onee-chan" she as we reached her room.

When I am already in my room, I lay down on my bed still holding the letters. I looked at the window and stared at the stars. The night is still beginning for me and so are they…

* * *

><p><strong>January 31, 2014<strong>

To my Ryo****,

As I mentioned in my previous letter, I got into some serious quandary with a girl that maybe psychotically challenged. I still could not believe what I got myself into. My sole purpose from the beginning was just to attend my classes peacefully.

She elucidate that their family stringently believes that the stronger ones should always prevail. In any circumstance that a man lost, he should relinquish all his precious valuables to the more domineering one and if a woman lost, the entirety of her fate would be capitulated which in much simpler sense, she will be a faithful wife to him.

I utter my protest saying it is purely inadvertent, that those thugs just gotten on my way and she just happened to be in the place. I would have never intended to save her and even if I did, its absolutely nonsensical she think of that as a lost.

She did not seem to be bothered by any of my sentiments. She just continued walking towards the school gate. I would have thought she already forgotten about my presence if not for the mere fact that she halts once in a while as if waiting for me. The gatekeeper was still there but she also did not mind nor acknowledged him.

She walked pass him but the gatekeeper did not even protest. I almost thought she could be invisible like Kuroko or I am just hallucinating that a girl suddenly walked by and claim my future. That thought was improbable but not entirely impossible. I was about to felt a little relief until I caught a glimpse of fright on the gatekeeper's eyes.

When I was about to enter, however, he got back to being austere and closed the gate on my face. I was torn from being irritated that I have to go back from the start again and maybe met a second wife or glad that a wall separated me and that _thing_.

"He's with me" she said which the gate keeper immediately complied and let me in. _Just like that._

It was my first time seeing her in school. She could be a senior for all I care. That must be the reason that gate keeper already knew about her. She could be a local bully herself and those thugs earlier were not really pestering her but rather she was one of them.

I continued walking towards my class while the girl was still in my front but I kept myself in a safer distance. I felt something was about to happen. A noisy monkey usually would be pestering me by this time of the day. He usually brought a bad omen to my peaceful surroundings. As expected he suddenly hinder my field of view. I should be used to ignoring him as it was a daily occurrence but not today. I was wary that they will meet and for God only knows what will happen if Takao knew. I averted my gaze out of the girl immediately as a precaution.

As if I haven't had enough, the girl suddenly stops walking. I did that too and was about to change my course when Takao's stupid hawk eye noticed it all. He said that the girl looked like trying to say something to me. I immediately replied that I did not know her. So Takao did his daily dose of idiocy and decided to drag me to her and then he introduced himself.

We then learned that her name is Kaminari Tomiko. Now _it_ has a name, it will be harder for me to get rid of _it_. Takao introduced himself saying some useless facts about him that we really did not want to know. He then introduced me for formality, as he said, that I am too popular not to be known for. Kaminari then said that I got a nice name which no way warmed up something on my face. It's definitely the hot climatic conditions here in Japan.

Takao asked what she was about to say to me earlier and if she was a fan of mine. I'm not like Kise who adored being surrounded by fans but I am quite bewildered that she did not even know we are in the basketball club. It should be obvious not just for my built but for the reputation we made in middle school. She then said that she was not that into basketball. Poor individual, it was a disappointment.

To my horror, she dropped the bomb right then and there. She casually said that she is my fiancé without even asking my opinion for that substantial matter. Takao, on the other hand, must have laughed his ass off that day.

Takao said some mindless arguments about me and marriage having absolute zero compatibility. He also said I am too inhuman to marry someone much less a person. He asked me if I was playing a prank on him because he said that I really caught him off guard.

Luckily the bell rang and I got an excuse to leave. I did not like breathing the same air as them thinking I may caught their disease. Takao run after me but I still ignored him. He then said that Kaminari and I will be perfect couple. His brain must be the missing link between prehistoric _australophitecus_ and that of a snail. He lectured to me what I already know about _Kaminari_ being a name of the god of thunder and storms. He was trying to humor my belief that man proposes, god disposes. He fascinatingly predicted that in our marriage it will be "Midorima proposes, Kami disposes." He thought he was being funny.

After class, he pestered me again about Kaminari so I have to tell him what happened earlier. I was expecting for him to laugh again but he became disturbingly serious this time. He said that family traditions are valuable to some people and we could do nothing but respect it. I raised my brow from his statement but then I caught him covering his mouth to inhibit his oafish chuckle and almost crying face which was comparable to the aftermath of the turtle we used to dissect in biology class. He said that I am far too lucky to meet someone with that tradition because he was certain before that I will end up forever alone.

Takao also said that Kaminari is too beautiful to be rejected and that I should not give her up. He said that she will be my future, my only chance to have little Midorimas running in the face of the earth. As he continued his bickering, I came to a realization why I prefer to listen to horoscope and interpretation of position of stars rather than to the people I came in contact with.

I told him I don't trust her especially her eyes for which he did not deny to be scary. He then asked me what Oha Asa said about finding my fiancé that day and our compatibility. I said there is no such thing and I prefer not to know. Takao said that we needed to ask her sign because it will be important for my future.

In my mind, I was hoping that I would never encounter her again. However, we saw her right away as we arrived in our next class. There she was, sleeping alone in the classroom with heads down but there were disgusting saliva flowing at the side of her mouth. I hate untidy people the most.

Takao wake her up thinking that her classmates already left and she was late for her next class. When she woke up, she just asked us what time it was. As if there was no worry to ditch her class. Then to our surprised she said this was her classroom. That was when we learned that she was our classmate. It was unusual because this was first time we saw her after classes started almost three months ago.

She told us that she always lost around the school commenting how big the building was and how the hallway looked exactly the same anywhere she went to. So once she saw a classroom she was supposed to be in the day, she sleeps there until her classmates come. Takao said it was a genius idea but I am not amused. I hate irresponsible people.

She was at the back but I could feel her gaze constantly boring at my back but when I turn my head she was already looking down. After the discussion, I didn't got up immediately because I was still writing some important notes. She passed by my desk then told me my penmanship is good and it looked like printed from books. I ignored her as she left the classroom.

During our basketball practice, Kaminari sat on the sideline watching. I completely ignored her presence but Takao was making a fussed out of it. The others dropped the ball they were holding when Takao mentioned that she is my girlfriend. I even heard Miyaji slapping his face saying it was all nothing but a nightmare. I would like to agree on him for the very first time.

After the grueling practice, Takao made Miyaji angry again which is not new. When he had enough, he decided to threw pineapples at him which is also not new. But to my horror, Takao being stupid, decided to hide at my back. I saw Miyaji directed the pineapple towards me. As the pineapple get closer and bigger in my vission, time slowed down. My body became stiff and the only thing I could do was close my eyes and wait for the impact.

And then it happen on an instant. I was surprised that only a juice splashed in my face and some even reach my mouth making me taste the sourness and sweetness at the same time. When I opened my eyes, the pineapples were already sliced and lying on the floor. The other people in the gym have surprise looks in their faces. Takao was facing Kaminari with dropped jaw and wide eyes. I then saw her holding my katana. She must have sliced the pineapples before it hit me. I don't know for sure but the way she drew and returned the sword looked like she was a practitioner of Battōjutsu.

We left the gym after Takao and I were ordered to clean the pineapples. I was not even at fault and it annoyed me that Kaminari just watched us clean her mess.

On the way home, Takao asked Kaminari the date of her birthday. It took long before she answered and said will be on the Saturday of that week. She asked us to go to her house so she could introduce me to her family. I did not want it so I was about to refuse but Takao agreed for the both of us. He whispered to me that he will accompany me saying something about fun and enjoyment. I knew for sure he just wanted to watch me tormented. Kaminari left us before I could decline so it left me no choice.

That evening I was surfing the net when I _accidentally_ came across the compatibility of Scorpio and Cancer. Since I remember Kaminari's birthday is on the twenty-sixth of October, she is definitely a Scorpio. It said on the article that Cancer is a Cardinal Sign, and Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Once the couple have a common wish, it will come true. However, if their opinions clashed, Cancer will be the first to instigate an argument and Scorpio the last to finish it. I remember what Takao said about me proposing and Kaminari disposing. This is not definitely good.

I did not know what came to me that weekend. Maybe I was certain Takao will be persistent if I didn't show up. I saw him already in the rickshaw and offered to pedal for me.

It was almost a nerve racking experience crossing a cemetery to her house. I asked Takao if he was sure that it was the right place but he assured me it was. He pedaled faster when he saw an old looking house just in the middle of the cemetery. The gate said Kaminari so it was no mistake.

Takao cursed me when he saw my lucky item, a teddy bear which he said was too cute and too fluffy. He asked why should my lucky item not the katana I brought the other day to make me look tougher. He said that it is an important matter that I leave a good impression to the family given Kaminari's swords performance the other day.

I explained to him that this was not an ordinary bear like he think it was. It is an upgraded version of the original _tommy the bear_ which is quite popular to many. The eyes are now bigger and the paw are more realistic and it was all necessary to increase my luck that day.

I assured him that nothing could go wrong until we learned Kaminari belongs to a powerful yakuza and she is not just a member, she is the leader of them.

When the gate was opened, several men wearing traditional long black kimonos and bearing swords lined up in our path. We could not backed down now.

I am almost intimidated. Almost.

I'll end this for now. I'll tell you more about the meeting in the next letter.

Yours truly,

Midori** Shin****u

**tbc 2/9**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I'm pleased that some people like this one. Never expected it.**_

_**The next chapters will be narrated to add some dialogues as if the reader is imagining the scenes. This is to give the spotlight to other characters as well. The _**last part will be kept on letter type to highlights some of Midorima's thoughts. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.**_**_

_**Thank you very much for the fav/follow/reviews.**_


	3. Into Her Family

_I am trapped in this never ending cycle._

**Chapter 2. Into Her family**

Keiko regrets reading the letters. She should not have, maybe then she would not felt this way. She could not even eat properly that morning. After their breakfast, Reiko, her little sister asked her again about the letters.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked Reiko. The little girl nodded.

She sighed. A promise is promise after all. Without smiling and with heavy eyes she started to tell her what she read the night before. She could only hope her sister would lost interest on how it will all end.

* * *

><p>Midorima knew it's a bad idea in the first place. Takao was finally coming to his senses and whispered to him that they should go home. However, fate has other plans for them. The weather suddenly changed and dark clouds covered the sky. Rain started to fall leaving Midorima and Takao without a choice but to enter the gate. They alerted their senses as soon as they step inside. They should be careful if they are still planning to leave the house later.<p>

They saw a large pond in the front of the house. A bamboo is filling up with raindrops and then dropping it to the pond. The bamboo's movement sounded like a ticking bomb on them. There are lots of trees at the side, some of which are cut perfectly which they were sure by a very sharp sword. The paths on the way to the house have broken cements which they thought caused by some hard object hitting on it. The old house itself gave some negative vibes on them.

The atmosphere inside was not that different from the outside. If the statues and swords all over the walls were not intimidating enough, the looks of the men felt like they were preparing themselves to kill Midorima at that instance. They were lead to a big room with floors covered with tatami mats. At the center lies a long wooden table.

They were asked to sit down while the other members are gathering in as well. Scary eyes were still following their every move. The men were even holding their swords and polishing them in their front. Takao was hiding in Midorima's back all this time while the green head looked with equaling glare while holding his stuffed bear. Kaminari was nowhere to be found.

"Tomiko aleady told us who you are" a geezer with white balding hair and long beard started. There were at least thirty men in that room plus two female servants wearing old fashioned kimono. Ten people were sitting on the table while the others were standing in the background. All of them bearing at least one sword. Takao whispered to Midorima that the atmosphere felt like they were sentencing them to death. The servers handed each one a cup of jasmine tea but the soothing smell did not ease the tension on the room.

"Your age?" the old man in the front asked again. It took time for them to register what was happening so they could not answer immediately.

"Answer you fool" the two closest that were standing behind them pointed a sword in Midorima's face and the other one into Takao's neck. Midorima could hear Takao's gulp before he tried to answer.

"I'm sixteen, single and still a virgin. I don't want to die yet." Takao answered nervously.

"Not you." shouted the one on the back still pointing their swords on them. All their eyes are on the green head.

"I'm also sixteen" Midorima finally answered. The swords are then removed cautiously but the tension are still there.

"She said you are classmate" the only one interrogating Midorima is the old man on the front. The others just looked at him like waiting for an opportunity to kill him.

"Yes we are" he answered still unfazed by the men's gazes and swords.

"Why is your hair green?" Midorima raised a brow. The man beside the old man whispered something to him. The old man just nod and they heard his low voice saying he was just curious. The other seems to disapprove then the old man returned his gaze to them.

"Why are the two of you here?" asked the old man again completely forgetting the previous question.

Before the two of them answered, another man with mustache and long raven beard stand up and shouted "I would not approve of her bringing someone like him and then marry him. Just look how weak he is"

There were arguing without care for the two visitors. The voices grew louder and Takao became more scared.

"Relax sir, we are not here for marriage, we are actually here for Kami-chan's birthday" Takao manage to say thinking it will tone them down. All people grew silent and looked at them. Later the gazes turn deadlier. The servers seemed to be crying. They did not understand what upsets them.

"Kami-_chan_? Birthday? That thing you are carrying, are you planning to give it to her as a _birthday gift_?" Midorima and Takao did not understand the emphasis on the birthday gift. To their horror, the man walked to their front, drew his sword and was about to cut the stuffed toy but since it is his lucky item, Midorima would do the unthinkable.

At the exact time, Kaminari opened the door. The scene in her front amused her. Midorima was blocking the sword of the man. His stance was good for an unprofessional. The weight he exert while handling the sword was distributed throughout the blade that even in the ends, the man could feel his force on it. The man retreated a few steps and was about to strike again, but with Midorima's fast reflexes, he was already pointing the sword in his face.

Kaminari smiled at him. Then everyone became alarmed of her presence. They immediately stand up and bowed to her. Even the man who attempted to destroy Midorima's lucky item was now bowing. Midorima and Takao just looked at each other.

"I would like to personally introduce you to them, but I guess there is no need to." Kaminari finally said as she sat at the front which told Midorima her position in the clan.

The old man and the others are nodding at her statement. Some are still whispering but when Kaminari tilt her head in their direction, they all became silent. For Midorima, he saved his lucky item but unknown to him, that moment the family learned to respect him. They silently acknowledge him as part of their clan. The meeting went smoothly afterwards. Midorima manage to answer all their questions about him. Takao was getting comfortable and even talked more than Midorima. When Midorima looked at Kaminari, she was only looking at her cup. He wondered why he never saw her looked up. He realized that there was something wrong in her eyes.

"When are you planning to have the wedding?" the old man suddenly asked causing Midorima to divert his gaze to him.

"I am not ag-" Takao cut him off.

"Yes, I think we should prepare the wedding immediately" Takao answered for him. "Excuse us, for a sec" Takao smiled as he dragged Midorima outside.

"Do you want us to be killed?" asked Takao when they are already outside.

"It's my future we are talking about and I don't care if you die, idiot" Midorima answered him.

"Shin-chan, always a tsun-tsun." Takao tried to tease him. "Come on, I still wanted to play in the winter cup."

Midorima looked contemplating. Takao's right, he needed him in the winter cup so he decided to spare him for now. He was about to say something when he saw him patting a big white tiger stuffed toy in the front door.

"It looks very real" Takao said as he pinched its face. Kaminari then came and sit down in the porch near them. She looked at Takao playing with the cat. Midorima ordered Takao to stop whatever he was doing but he did not listen to him.

"It's unusual for someone like you to own something cute as this." Takao said to Kaminari. Takao stopped playing with the cat then he and Midorima sat beside her.

"I hate cats, I just don't feel being around them" Midorima said to Takao.

"It's a tiger, not cat and its cute just look at those white fluffy furs." Takao said to him.

"Tigers, cats, they all belong to the same _familia, _idiot" Midorima answered him.

"But he is not a cat, he is a family. And his name is Shiro" Kaminari answered and to Midorima's horror something licked his face. Slowly he turned his head to his right.

A shriek echoed the Kaminari residence afterwards.

* * *

><p>Takao and Midorima were about to leave but the others ordered them to stay. They said they have important family gathering that evening and Midorima is a family now, he should be present. Takao was about to refuse saying something about a show he had to watch but Midorima did not let him leave. He told him that if he left early, he will tell them that he is refusing the marriage and Takao should be ready to be hunted down by yakuza members.<p>

When they went inside the room again, the members are now all sitting. There are chips and beers in the floor and a large television is in their front. Much to Takao's enjoyment, the important family gathering was watching a poorly made drama that he also wanted to watch.

Takao excitingly sat beside the man pointing a sword in his neck earlier and they talked about the main character of the show. The others seemed to be as enthusiastic as him.

Midorima excuse himself saying he needed fresh air.

"Just come back immediately or you will miss the good part" the old man said to him.

He went to the porch again and tried to comprehend the trouble he got himself into.

"Without Takao, you are gloomy" he heard a voice said. Kaminari then stand beside him.

"Is that so?" He looked at her and again she was only looking down. He tried to observe her eyes but he could not see it clearly.

"Why are you always looking down? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious" Midorima said while fixing his glasses to avoid looking at her.

"I guess I have to tell you the truth now, I really could not see" Kaminari started.

"Wha-what do you mean? You're blind?" he asked her, still confused.

"My family met an accident a few years ago and this is the result." Kaminari told him.

"That's explain why your eyes don't move" Midorima said.

"Now that you know, are you still marrying me?" she asked him.

"I did not agree on it in the first place." he answered.

"So that's it. Thank you for being honest with me." Kaminari said then she left Midorima and went inside.

Midorima was shocked. He wasn't able to read her expression. He was afraid that he hurt her for telling the truth. However his future is more important than her feelings. As he was having an internal turmoil in his head he heard a loud noise coming from inside the manor so he thought they are already killing Takao. He panicked and run inside thinking he could still save Takao but instead they are still in the same position as he left them. The loud voice was the cheering when the show has started. Kaminari was sitting at the front.

"Midorima, sit down, I thought you are going to missed the show." the old man told him.

"You don't have to run you know? The flashback of the previous episode is still on" another man said to him.

"Old man, is it true?" he asked.

"What?" the old man replied

"That she is blind?" Midorima asked again.

"Yes, the accident happens when she was still a child. Her parents are in the car with her and then a truck without break crashed on them. Her parents died and then she became blind" the old man explained to him.

He sighed but then his brow raise at the next words of the old man. "If you listened to the flashback carefully, you will know that she tried to live a normal life. Now the question is if the man will still marry her."

"Flashback?" he asked.

"Yes, Monako is blind and the guy won't accept the fact" the old man answered

"Monako? Flashback?" Midorima then saw Kaminari smiling while looking at a chip she was holding. She fooled him. She was telling him the story of the drama.

"Kaminari" he said loudly and he was immediately shushed by all people including Takao.

* * *

><p>As the drama goes on, the old man went out to go to the toilet. Midorima then got a chance to ask the old man about her. He followed him outside.<p>

"Old man, tell me what really happened to Kaminari's eyes?" Midorima asked him.

"Her eyes?" the old man looked at him questioning his motive but then he sighed. "I guess its okay to tell you. You're part of the family now."

"Tomiko's grandparents lead the yamaguchi clan for a long time." Yamaguchi rings a bell to Midorima.

"As you know, it was once the biggest yakuza here in Tokyo. The government even recognized it and allowed its officials to handle weapons like swords. Not that they could do anything if the clan decided to handle weapons themselves. Tomiko's mother was supposed to inherit the clan while she was still young but she was not interested in the family business. She rebelled and then met her father. They got married and have Tomiko outside the country, but our _oyabun, _her grandfather, still looked for them." The old man walked slowly while Midorima was trying to understand his words.

"After long years of search, some high ranking members thought there would be no one to inherit the position so they took interest on it. Kenichi, the second in ranking is the most persistent one. Her grandfather was killed in the battle so they targeted her parents afterwards, they did not want her mother to reclaim the position. Somehow they found them." A chill run down on Midorima. He imagined being hunted down by powerful yakuzas.

"The fatal one happened when she was still a baby. The family's car was crashed and her parents died. Her father's body was never found. We knew it was not an accident because her mother was not killed by the crash but by a sword impaling her chest. Under her, she was protecting something, her baby who lost a lot of oxygen before being rescued.

"The damage to Tomiko gets serious as she got older. There are parts of her body that she can't move. They were paralyzed by the trauma of the accident. Like the muscle of her eyes, that's why she always looked down, though her sight is not affected, she could not move them. The two fingers on her left hand were also immobilized and she could not raise her left arm." Midorima understood now the feeling he got when looking at her eyes.

"Yet, she is the strongest woman we've known. She learned wushu and sword fighting by herself." Midorima thought she was not bad at all. Considering her disability, learning martial art was a great feat.

"The yamaguchi was divided and all was taken away from her. There are few of us who remained by her side. The others died trying to save her from Kenichi. We are here to protect her. She is still our only_ oyabun._

"It angered us when you said that you are here for her birthday, the truth is, we don't know when it is and we never celebrated it" the old man told him. Midorima now realized why they don't like weaklings. They were looking for someone that could protect her. He wasn't fit for the job. Somehow he got relieve that he could reason it to get away from the marriage.

After being told of her story he could not react. The more he knew the more curious he got. But he remained silent. He would not endanger himself with their troubles.

He and the old man return to the room. In his surprise, the scary looking yakuzas are all wiping their tears. This is not what he expecting them to be. His view on yakuza completely changed that day. They are humans after all.

They watched for some time but he could not take the drama. He would rather watch basketball or any other kind of sports. He was the only one unaffected and Kaminari who maybe already asleep.

At the end of the show Takao noticed him yawning. He then angrily said to him "You have no heart, we are not friends anymore and I will never pedal for you again." He then left the confused green head.

Midorima had no choice but to walk home alone as Takao left with the rickshaw. The sky is now dark and the rain was still pouring heavily. Kaminari gave him umbrella and offered to walk him until he got to the main street. They walk in silence in the cemetery.

"The old man told you right?" She broke the silence.

"Hmm" he wasn't sure what to reply.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's must be sad for you not knowing what star are you born" Midorima said.

"Stars?" asked Kaminari. She looked confused by Midorima's statement. She did not particularly care about stars and signs.

"Yes, your horoscope" replied Midorima.

"What about it?" she asked.

"It's for guidance. It will help you improve your way of living. It -"

"Is that so?" she cut him off and then she tilted her head upwards as if directing her gaze to him. It's the first time she looked at him. The moon accentuates the color of her eyes.

"Yes, I always follow fate. That's why I always succeed" he adjusted his glasses to avoid the gaze.

"That's good for you. At least you know how to your live your life." She is still looking at him.

Midorima contemplate for a moment then said, "At least I don't have to worry if we are compatible" Having Takao around is as troublesome as it was, he thought. He could no longer afford his luck to be ruined by another one.

"Do you care if we are compatible or not?" she asked interpreting his statement incorrectly.

"No, of course not, I-I don't care ab-"he stuttered. He realized he sounded differently from what he meant.

"Good, you are not allowed to" she replied back without letting him finished.

The next moment was spent in awkward silence, or at least on Midorima's part. When he felt they are walking endlessly, he remembered Kaminari was not good in direction. He cursed her in his mind and questioned why she even bothered to walk him. It ended him finding the way back to her home and spent few hours of his evening walking in the cemetery alone.

The next morning he asked Takao if it was his plan to leave him with Kaminari but Takao denied his accusation. He cursed Takao and decided to pay him back in the near future. As for the time being, he could only tell him Kaminari's situation.

* * *

><p>… Kaminari always spent time with us after that. I must admit, she was not that bad. Takao is much more annoying than her. However I would not still approved being her husband and all. I only cared about my fate and my fortune.<p>

When she came into my life, the balance and harmony I protected were destroyed in an instant. The feeling was similar when I spent my time with the psychotic basketball teammates in middle school. Speaking of them, I remembered the time they met her. It was a disaster. It was another mistake I made.

I shall tell you all about it in my next letter. As for now I must rest.

Yours Truly,

Mid**** Sh*****u

**tbc 3/9**


	4. Into Her Profile

_In the perfect world, her eyes won't even deserve a second look from me. And maybe that's the reason I am in this world. It's the only place for me to be._

**Chapter 3. Into her profile**

For the past weeks they have been _forcefully _together, Midorima learned a lot to Kaminari than he wanted to know. He even made a list even if he said he doesn't want to.

**Name: Kaminari Tomoka**

**Vital Statistics:**

_Gender: Female._ Obviously.

_Age/Sign/Birthday: Unknown._ Refer to last chapter for reason.

_Blood Type: Type A. _Midorima ended up tending all the wounds their members got every time they hurt themselves from unnecessary trainings and sword fights. That includes Kaminari who could not even look at her own blood without fainting. Midorima wondered how she gets through with her monthly visits.

_Height: Approximately 5'6" _as tall or as Midorima would say, as small as Kuroko.

_Weight: 47 kilograms._ She said but Midorima bet she weighed more. Read Personality for reference.

**Appearance:**

_Hair:_ Straight and black in color. It is very long that it reaches below her bottom and with long unruly bangs at the front. The lower part is cut in a choppy layered. Midorima was sure a child might have cut her hair at the ends. She did not even looked like someone who go to parlor house to fixed her hair. It was all natural even though it is so soft and shiny. No Midorima, did not touch it on purpose.

_Eyes:_ Sapphire Blue. Looked like eyes of the dead which Midorima compared to the eyes of a dead fish. Midorima wonders if at night, her eyes claim the souls of the dead buried near her home. There is only a one time when Kaminari looked directly at him. Her eyes are different then but Midorima still did not like it. It was still dead.

_Lips:_ Pale and small lips. She has a hobby of biting her lips every time she wanted to drink but too lazy to get water herself. Of course Kaminari would never know why Midorima would bring her drinks every time she wanted one.

_Skin:_ Pale white. She had a lot of scars in her back and right palm as a result of the stance and movements she made in practicing sword fighting. Her right hand has tough skin while her paralyzed left is smooth. Again, Midorima did not touch it on purpose.

_Body: _She may be as big as Momoi's. Never ask Midorima how he knew. Refer to the next chapter if you really wanted to.

_Smell: _Have a natural smell. Like the smell of trees maybe from everyday practice of cutting trees and bamboos.

Breath smell like mint tea. No, Midorima not tasted it yet.

**Personal Statistics**

_Team: _Not active in any school activity, too lazy to practice anything other than sword fighting, too brutal to be in the judo team. Maybe a local bully in the school. All other teams are wary of her.

_Talent:_ Wushu, Sword fighting, Jujutsu, Iaijutsu, Judo, Kendo, Aikido, Kyudo, sleeping in any position, in any place and in any time, could be lost even in a one way street.

_Gambling. _Midorima wonders why she still isn't that rich with this talent of hers. He had not seen her lost even once.

**Knowledge**

_Anatomy_. Limited to all parts of the body she could use to kill a person. She even taught Midorima some of her knowledge. She is quite enthusiastic in this kind of subject.

Midorima learned from her the correct form and movement of the fingers when gouging the eyes and how vulnerable the nose when strike with the edge of the hand along on the bridge, which will cause breakage of the bone, unbearable pain, possible blindness, and if the blow is hard enough, death. Also, when the blow was delivered with the heel of the hand in an upward motion, this will shove the bone up into the brain causing death.

She also showed him how to hit the temple which she said had a large artery on it that will cause instant death. She even showed him the part on the back of the neck that when delivered by a rabbit punch you could easily break it. The upper lip, as she said is also where a large network of nerves is located which is relatively close to the skin. A sharp upward blow will cause extreme pain, and lost of consciousness for the victim.

Midorima will not tell all what he learned from her but mostly all the parts of the body could be hit and it will not end up good to that person. He also took note not to make her an enemy. He understood now why the gatekeeper is afraid of her. He will also make sure she will not tell Akashi her knowledge in this area.

_History. _Limited to the history of swords and martial arts. Extremely talkative when the topic is about swords.

_Literature. _Could only read books with limited time because of eye defect. Midorima have to read their school homework for her. Surprisingly her anamnesis is impressive even just by listening. However this mind exercise caused her to sleep in disturbing manner. Irritatingly for Midorima, he had to read half of it again.

_Physics. _Knowledgeable. She knew correct stances to balance herself in a small object during training. She could even explain it by using physics term like gravity, force, mass, momentum and many more.

_Music. _Not yet unlocked

_Chemistry. _Surprisingly Kaminari could create time bombs using average daily home supplies. From fertilizer to lot of matchsticks and even diesel. Midorima thought the nail polish he saw in her bag was for personal use. He would have never thought that the match powder and nail polish could be that explosive when heated up. She also tried to surprise him by throwing a plastic bag with mixture of vinegar and baking powder. After they mixed, bubbles formed and the plastic explodes. Takao is now her personal student.

Kaminari is also knowledgeable to drugs. Being yakuza we should have not been surprise. Thankfully she was not a user but she said she is interested to know its effect. She admitted using for one time only, a drug made out of surprisingly and supposed to be harmless bananas. She said she used peelings of ripe yellow bananas and scraped all its insides using her favorite knife then boiled it until it formed a solid paste. She said she spread it to a cookie sheets and dried it to obtain a fine black powder. The effects she said could be felt after smoking a few sheets. This is obviously not just basic chemistry knowledge. Midorima was almost impressed.

_Mathematics. _Limited to the number of strikes a bamboo stick could be sliced to make a perfect different solids like cone, cubes, spheres and many more. She said equations just make her eyes hurt. Could learn fast however when subject was presented using money and cards.

_Geography. _Zero knowledge. Since her eyes could not be moved, she did not have a wide range of sight. She could not recognize difference very well so she thought every path looked the same.

_Economics/Cooking. _Knowledge of food, unlimited. Could eat in a blink of an eye. Cooking however limited to supervising aka watching the cook cooks. However she knows what kind of knife is the best to use on different vegetables and fruits to slice it perfectly and efficiently.

She could not write well. Her right hand is perfect for swords but not for pen. In Midorima's observation, her right hand shouldn't be the dominant one but her left hand is almost paralyzed so she could not really use it.

**Personality**

_Extremely Lazy. _Close to Murasakibara's and Aomine's laziness. To Midorima's disgusts, she used her foot to open pages of the book while slumped on the floor reading. Of course, he would not say anything because it would also mean he was looking at her exposed underwear when lifting the page.

_Extremely fond on cute things. _When they are walking home, she will be out of his side. Knowing that she has no sense of direction, Midorima fears she lost even she is with him. However he will find her playing with cats she found on the street. She will rub her face to that thing which disgust Midorima more. He promised not to touch her face ever.

_Had a hobby to collect knives and swords and put them on random places. _Midorima had to learn it the hard and painful way.

_She found it funny to __test Midorima's self control and patience. _This personality of her is the most dreaded one of Midorima. Thankfully, he will definitely not be affected. No, not at all.

It happens on one ordinary morning, Midorima woke up to find Kaminari sitting on top of him.

"What the hell?" Midorima almost shouted. He tried to push Kaminari but he was not strong enough yet.

"Your mother let me in" Kaminari answered casually.

"Why are you here so early?" Midorima asked her.

Kaminari did not answer. Then Midorima notice she was wearing the same clothes as the day before. He was certain that she hasn't got home since yesterday._ How bothersome._

"Why are you sitting on me? Get off and get out of my room. I have a routine to do." Midorima was trying to push her away from him but Kaminari won't budge.

"What now?" Midorima irritatingly asked. He could not get her to move out.

"This is the first time I could look at you closely" Kaminari said while looking at his face.

"Hmmm" Midorima could not really answer. He knew it must have been hard for her to look up.

"Your face is funny with no glasses." she said while giggling. Midorima wanted to get angry but this is the first time he saw her eyes close too. It is not really lifeless when she is laughing like this.

"Your eyelashes are so thick. Are you sure you're not a girl?" Kaminari asked him.

"Of course I am certainly not. Get out of my room now." Midorima was irritated. He could not stand up and his routine was disrupted.

His mother chooses the perfect time to walk into his room and find them in those promising position. Two green eyes met each other.

"Should I knock first?" his mother asked.

"Mom, it's not what you think it is" Midorima replied still trying to push the girl on his top.

"Hmm. The breakfast is ready if you wanted to come down now." she then left the annoyed and blushing green head and the confused raven head.

When his mother closed the door, unknowingly to Midorima, she smiled and raised her fist. "Shintarou, you could do it." she cheered silently.

Midorima pushed Kaminari out of his way, this time he was successful. He sat down and grabbed his glasses. Now his routine was completely destroyed. He grabbed Kaminari and dragged her out of his room.

"Wait for me downstairs" He said to her.

Now Midorima had to return to bed then do his routine properly. When he went down, he saw that Kaminari was already sitting comfortably in their dining table. What astonished him is that they are talking about the wedding and grand children.

"Must have been my unlucky day." Midorima said to himself.

The next day, he woke up with Kaminari on his top. It happens the next day too and the next. Almost everyday.

"I give up, I will be the one to go to your house in the morning and walk you home after school." Midorima finally said to Kaminari. Kaminari immediately accepted.

But after the first day he walked her home, he said "I give up, I don't want to walk you home." Midorima could not go home because Kaminari always convince him to stay until she fell asleep.

It happened on the first night he sent her home. He really wanted to go home but Kaminari won't allow him. She said he had to fight her to be given that privilege. And so the biggest mistake of his life happens.

She was using his jujitsu to knock him over. But being so tall she had a hard time lifting him. He used his built for his advantage and knocked her over. Her servant walked in the right time as he was on top of Kaminari pinning both her hands with his hands.

"Should I knock first Anee-sama?" the servant asked concerned with her own life.

"Hey, it's not what you think it is" Midorima tried to deny but the servant was not listening.

"Hmm. The dinner is ready if you wanted to eat now." she then bowed then left the irritated green head and the confused raven head.

When the server closed the door, unknowingly to Midorima, she smiled and raised her fist. "Anee-sama, you could do it" she cheered silently.

Midorima's dilemma increased every day. Now his family was excited for the wedding. They said they could not been so proud of him. Takao said that it is his luck that he got that girl. No one understood him. He just wanted peaceful life. Midorima then tried to contact his middle school basketball team maybe they could give advice.

It's too late when he realized that he should have never done that.

* * *

><p>Sender: Midorima Shintarou<p>

Sent to: Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota, Ahomine Daiki

Subject: Seriously Important

Message: How do I get rid of a girl?

* * *

><p>The message is very vague but Midorima was not very fond of texting and don't really know how to explain his situation. And so it earned a lot of misunderstandings to the others.<p>

The first one to reply is Akashi who he thought would give the best advice of all.

* * *

><p>Sender: Akashi Seijuuro<p>

Sent to: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Re:Seriously Important

Message: You have to bury her in the ocean floor.

That way the body will never be found.

Are you talking about your lucky item?

* * *

><p>The next one is from Ahomine being Ahomine.<p>

* * *

><p>Sender: Ahomine Daiki<p>

Sent to: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Re:Seriously Important

Message: Funny one Midorima. As if you could have a girlfriend.

Are you talking about your lucky item?

* * *

><p>Next one is Momoi who should be understanding being a female and all who should know stuffs like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Sender: Momoi Satsuki<p>

Sent to: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Re:Seriously Important

Message: Mou, you have a girlfriend already? I did not know that.

Are you talking about your lucky item? If it's a real one, could we meet her?

* * *

><p>What did he expect? It is a waste of time reading their messages.<p>

* * *

><p>Sender: Murasakibara Atsushi<p>

Sent to: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Re:Seriously Important

Message: Ne, are you talking about your lucky item?

I'm hungry Mido-chin. See you later and your "girlfriend".

* * *

><p>The next one, he did not know why he was included in the message.<p>

* * *

><p>Sender: Kise Ryota<p>

Sent to:Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Re:Seriously Important

Message: Lol. Is this a prank message Midorimacchi?

I'm in my shooting right now. Are you talking about your lucky item?

If you are looking for girlfriend there are many real girls here.

Tell me more about it. I'll call you.

* * *

><p>He decided to block Kise after reading that. The last one to reply is Kuroko who was never been a help at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Sender: Kuroko Tetsuya<p>

Sent to: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: Re:Seriously Important

Message: Is this Midorima-kun or is it Takao-kun?

Are you talking about your lucky item?

* * *

><p>Why do all of them think it was a lucky item? He was certain he was not in that level of obsession. It must be their idiocy he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Sender: Akashi Seijuuro<p>

Sent to: Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota, Ahomine Daiki

Subject: Change of Plans

Message: Shintarou is in serious trouble. We must take necessarya ctions to be able to participate in the winter cup. You are ALL REQUIRED to be in house tomorrow. No exception. No lates.

* * *

><p>Sender: Akashi Seijuuro<p>

Sent to: Midorima Shintarou

Subject:Re:Re:Seriously Important

Message: Don't worry, we'll help you with the body.

We'll see you tomorrow at your house. Don't forget to bring her.

* * *

><p>This is not good. Definitely not good.<p>

* * *

><p>This is a stupidity on my part. I got too perplexed in my situation that I could no longer think properly. I wonder if Akashi will learn more on Kaminari's killing knowledge or Kaminari will learn more on Akashi's demonic knowledge. Either way it's not good if they know each other.<p>

I'll tell you more about what happen in the meeting in the next letter.

Yours Truly,

Mido***** *********

**tbc 4/9**


	5. Into Her Strength

_At some point I will finally see reflections on those eyes. And those reflections__ will not belong to me._

**Chapter 4. Into her Strength**

The dreaded day comes. Midorima is anxiously waiting for their arrival. Colorful heads that brought nothing but trouble to him. He told Kaminari not to go to his house that day. It will be a disaster if she came and met them.

It almost felt like eternity anticipating his near doom then someone rang the bell. He waited for them to rang it for three times before he decided to walk towards the door. He sighed before he held the knob.

"Midorimacchi good morning. How.." Midorima closed the door immediately. At the other side, noises could be heard that make his head hurt. He didn't want to open the door again but he didn't want to ire his former captain. He was having an internal turmoil in his mind. He finally resigned to his fate that day.

"Midorin, good morning" Momoi loudly said to Midorima when he opened again his door.

"Midorimacchi, your bullying me at this early morning" Kise said while pouting as the others welcomed themselves in the house. When Midorima was about to face them, he was surprised by a voice at his front.

"Midorima-kun, good morning. Are you okay?" Yes, he will be okay if Kuroko will not appear suddenly in front of him. Its been a while since he felt that mini heart attack every time Kuroko popped out of thin air.

"I'm fine, let just get this over with" Midorima replied while holding his temple.

The generation of miracles and Momoi sat down in the sofa while Midorima got them drinks. His family went out early so he was alone in the house, or so he thought.

Kaminari suddenly came out of Midorima's room wearing nothing but his jersey. The generation of miracles and Momoi looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's really a girl" Aomine said while his eyes are not moving away from the girl. The jersey of Midorima looked like a dress to her. Her curves could still be made out from the clothing and the exposed legs are undeniably alluring.

"Are you sure we are not dreaming" Kise said while blinking many times.

Midorima then came out of the kitchen. He noticed the others were looking at the same direction. When he turned his head to what were they looking, he was frozen from his spot when saw Kaminari in his jersey. Why the jersey of all else?

"What are you doing here? Why are you wearing my jersey?" Midorima shouted as he point his finger to Kaminari.

"I slept here yesterday." Kaminari replied while yawning. "It was hanged in the door so I decided to wear this and not disturb your sleep." Midorima mentally curse her.

She placed herself in the sofa but when she was about to sit, they heard a voice beneath her.

"Excuse me, I'm sitting here" Kaminari then notice Kuroko in the seat.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you." She immediately stood up and bowed to the boy. Kaminari was blushing from embarrassment but the generation of miracles looked already used to this occurrence.

"Don't worry uhmm -" Kuroko said

"I'm Kaminari Tomiko." replied by Kaminari as she bowed her head again.

"Don't worry Kaminari-san, it's okay." Kuroko replied.

Kaminari looked at the teal head boy. Her time suddenly stopped. Unconsciously, she went closer to him and enveloped him in a very tight hug. Midorima remembered Kaminari is fond on cute things but he could not see why she was suddenly hugging the teal head boy. Does that mean he's cute? Midorima shudder.

"Kaminari-san?" Kuroko was trying to get out of her.

"Hey, don't crush my Tetsu-kun" Momoi then hug Kuroko and the two girl fought over for the poor boy.

"You two, are crushing Kurokocchi" Kise then joined the tug of war which made Midorima's head ache more.

"Momoi-san, Kaminari-san, I can't breath." Kuroko desperately tried to tell them but they can't hear him. He was currently sandwiched between their bosoms.

Midorima watched as the pale teal head was being crushed between Kaminari's peritoneum and her two soft mammas. Aomine noticed how his head bounce between those soft four cushions.

"Die Kuroko" Midorima and Aomine said in their thoughts at the same time. The others just watched them until Kuroko fainted from the absence of air. This is another familiar phenomenon to them.

"I could not see the problem here, Shintarou" Midorima heard the voice he was so familiar with. The sound of it still runs a chill to his skin.

"I did not say I have a problem, you assumed it on your own" Midorima said to them. "Now it was sort out, could you just leave me alone?"

"Alone? With her?" Akashi said while smirking to him. Midorima realized what he was implying and now he had no choice but to entertain them.

"Problem? Do you have a problem, Shin-chan?" Kaminari asked as she was placing the unconscious boy's head in her lap.

"Shin-chan?" a tick came out of Midorima's head.

"Takao said you liked being called Shin-chan" Kaminari replied. Midorima's head is going to explode any minute now. Even without his presence, Takao still could make his head hurt.

"Stop calling me that!" Midorima shouted to her.

"Why?" Kaminari asked.

"It's irritating" Midorima replied to her not noticing the change in her expression.

"Why do Takao could call you that and I am not allowed to?" The generation of miracles could sense the jealousy there. They were waiting amusingly on how Midorima will handle this kind of situation.

"Call me by my name, Shintarou, just don't call me with that stupid name" The generation of miracles are amused as they realized the couple are using first name now. _Midorima is growing up so fast._

They talked for some time before Kaminari went to the kitchen. When she came out she was holding a plate full of food.

"Wow, it looks amazing" Kise commented.

"The shapes are perfect, did you study culinary arts?" Momoi asked.

Right when she placed it on the table that they noticed it was not cooked.

"I knew it, its too perfect to be true" Midorima said.

"You can't cook, but you are good in cutting these vegetables and fruits" Akashi said as he observed the perfectly cut vegetables.

They did not notice Kuroko was already awaken. He grabbed one carrots and ate it.

"It taste good" he commented.

"Yeah, at least it's edible unlike someone I know" Aomine said as Momoi hit his head.

Aomine and Murasakibara only ate the fruits since they did not like vegetables while the others seem to be satisfied to the salad Kaminari made for them. After that they asked different things about Kaminari. When Kaminari and Akashi got on a debate about knives and scissors all of them shudder.

Midorima told them how he met her and Aomine's reaction was similar to that of Takao. Aomine even asked Kaminari if she had cousins with the same tradition and boobs which made Momoi hit him again.

"By the way, what do you see in Midorima? You could just leave this horoscope freak, you know" Aomine asked Kaminari.

"You know how obsessed he was in those horoscope things. He might left you if Oha Asa said so." Kise added. Midorima just raised a brow to their statements. He was not that obsessed. As if they know him. They are not close afterall.

"I think, you two are cute together" Momoi commented while smiling. Of course she said that because she did not want to have any rival with her Kuroko.

"I don't really know, I guess I just love carrots" Kaminari replied to them. The others then laugh at the carrot rather at Midorima.

"At least someone love Midorin just the way he is" Momoi said.

"Carrots are cute, looked at this one" Kaminari then show them a picture of Midorima when he was just two years old. He was wearing an orange dress. His expression in the picture is same at the older Midorima. The picture is laminated with number 17 at the lower right corner.

"What? Why do you have that" Midorima shouted.

"This is funny" Aomine said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Kaminari-san, can I borrow that?" Kuroko asked and then took a picture of it. He was definitely planning something about itand Midorima will realized in the near future that it was for blackmailing purposes. Midorima knew Kuroko was a real devil despite how he looks. They are not compatible to begin with.

"I have many of this, your mother showed them to me then Takao and I are using it to practice in trading cards. This one is the gem of all. We are thinking to give it the maximum destruction level." Kaminari said looking so proud to their hobby. Midorima's head would like to explode this time.

"Yes, my stomach was destroyed" Aomine said still laughing.

"I approve her for you" Akashi finally said when the laugh died down.

Kaminari then excuse herself again and went inside a room. Midorima became irritated when he realized how comfortable Kaminari was in his house. When she came out again, she was already holding Midorima's katana.

"Can I practice in your backyard? I needed to exercise a little today" Kaminari asked Midorima's permission. Midorima sighed and thought it was better to keep her busy than to let others asked stupid question to her.

"Can we watch?" Akashi asked Kaminari. Midorima shivered from the thought of Akashi taking interest to swords. Kaminari agreed and all of them followed her to Midorima's backyard.

"Just don't cut anything." Midorima reminded her.

Kaminari nod then went to the center where there are at least three meter space to the nearest obstacle.

Kaminari closed her eyes to focus in her self and the swords. She was standing, her back was straight and she was holding the katana with her right hand. She started moving slowly then she felt the blade of the sword using her tongue. She then smirked at the taste of blood in her mouth. Her eyes looked dangerous now.

She separates her feet then slowly raised her left foot almost parallel to her body as if using it to reached her head. Her underwear was exposed to them but she did not seem to noticed nor cared while Midorima was observing her form. It was really good. Her right hand was pulling the sword to her back and then as fast as a lightning she pointed it forward while her left foot also moved forward. She was moving so fast that the generation of miracles left in awe how could she move like that while holding a very sharp sword.

She then squatted very low almost reaching the ground while the sword is pinned in her right armpit. What she did next made their jaw dropped. She pushed both her feet upward, one of which is slightly above the other while her hips is pushing her upper body downward and then they had seen her just did a full back flip. Both her feet landed at the same time in the ground while she used her hips to balanced her body. That was a very dangerous move especially when holding a meter-long katana which could cut her in half if she missed even just a little. The _wushu_ practice continue. She jumped and jumped, her foot almost reaching her head while her right arm was pointing the katana. She then made a circular motion out on the swords like she wanted to cut anything that blocks her.

They were mesmerized by her movement. She was really skilled in using swords, it was like a child play to her. Midorima saw Akashi smirking. Midorima also observed some of her hair fall down on the ground. He then realized why the lower part of her hair was cut that way. It was made by the swords during her training. After some time, she stopped moving and then she bowed in their front.

Everyone clapped at her performance. She faced them again but some pieces of fabric falls in the ground. Well, not just some small pieces.

*Censored*

All the boys stops moving. Even Kuroko was blushing from the scene.

"That's a D" Momoi commented.

"It bounces like basketball" Aomine did not knew he voiced out his thoughts.

"Ahomine" everyone sighed mentally.

"My jersey? It was d-destroyed. What was I thinking? It was inappropriate for this kind of activity." _Priorities Midorima, priorities._

"You lucky bastard" Aomine said to Midorima while he is putting his arms on his shoulder. Midorima put it away immediately.

"Didn't know Mido-chin prefer melons over cherries." Murasakibara said earning some looks on the others.

"Midorima fulfilled his perverted fantasies" Kise said as Midorima felt disgusted by their words.

As for Kuroko and Akashi, Midorima suddenly saw them having a secret meeting on their own but the blushes on their faces did not go unnoticed to him.

After some talks and Midorima letting Kaminari borrowed another shirt, they decided to call it a day. When they were walking home, they stopped by a court near his house.

Aomine could not help but grabbed a ball and shoot. Kise then stole the ball from him and said he should let them shoot as well. Momoi and Kaminari sat on a bench observing them. Kise was about to shoot when Aomine blocked him. The ball was slapped hard on Midorima's head, making him angry. The irritated green head then grabbed the ball to shoot to the two idiots' head. In the course, Murasakibara's snack was spilled making him angry and joined their fray. Akashi just observed them but then Kuroko suddenly passed him the ball. The others run towards his direction. Chaos ensued.

Kaminari was observing them _play_. "They are amazing" she commented.

"Sure, they are" Momoi said while trying to laugh at what the idiots are doing. At that time Aomine was smacking the ball on Kise's face.

"Everyone is amazing" they heard Kuroko.

"Yes, even Shin-chan could be amazing sometimes" everyone stop whatever they are doing at Kaminari's words.

"What?" Midorima asked not knowing what they are thinking until Aomine throw the ball in his face.

"You bastard, we're still teens" Aomine angrily said while pointing his finger on the green head.

"What did I do? Stop throwing at me." Midorima was still clueless.

"Pervert Midorin" Momoi commented.

"Eh? It's not what you think it is. Stop doing that" Midorima replied but they are still throwing ball at him just for the fun of it.

When they are finished harassing Midorima, they finally bid each other farewell.

Kaminari then heard them promise to meet again in the winter cup. She could feel the nostalgia in their words.

_Basketball connects all of them._

* * *

><p>... It was really a disaster. I should have never let Kaminari met them, especially Kuroko. After that she always watched his game bringing all the yakuzas to cheer for them. That must be the reason they won their every game.<p>

As for my pictures, I did not know how much money I used to retrieved them all. There are missing cards however, number 11,16,17 and 21. I don't know where they are now.

Tomiko did a great job destroying everything I have. I was really confused at the time but we always spent together after that. I did not know the reason maybe I was forced to be with her. I felt different when I'm with her. I will tell you more in my next letter.

Yours Truly,

Midorim* Sh****ou

**tbc 5/9**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Akashi was too close to Kaminari when she is practicing so when she exert force in the sword she accidentally cut his hair.

"Akashi-kun? Your bangs? It is not winter cup yet, what should we do?" Kuroko worriedly said.


	6. Into Her Soul

_F__or everything I do, even as little as using my right hand to pick my glasses each morning, I would not regret. For those little things, my fate lead me to __her__._

**Chapter 5. Into her Soul**

_I will be your voice_

Midorima was depressed. He just lost to Akashi in the winter cup. It was a painful experience being crushed at the court. Basketball is as important to him as his fixation on horoscopes. He practiced really hard because he loved it but he lost just like that. Kaminari tried to cheer him up but Midorima being his usual self just ignored her.

"You know you can always curse to ease the burden of your heart." Kaminari finally said after trying console the hard headed green head.

"That is highly inappropriate" Midorima replied without care on her.

"Well, just try. After that you will feel better" Kaminari said.

"No, I would not do that. Just leave me alone" Midorima was irritated to the persistent raven haired girl. She was being more annoying than Takao.

"Look at me." Midorima did not want to looked at her but she grab his chin and force him to face her. "Look at my eyes. You know, all of them think I'm strong" Midorima felt something different about her words.

"The truth is, I lost my ability to cry as soon as my eyes lost its ability to move. I -" she turned her back on him to hide her face.

"My heart could just hurt and hurt as if it was being crushed by a stone, my throat could just dried up but I can't even push a single tear down my eyes. I'm that useless. I have no outlet, just some words and I conditioned myself to be okay from that" Kaminari's words reached him.

Midorima felt guilty for ignoring her after hearing those words. He even remembered crying from losing to Seirin and to Rakuzan but to think that this woman could not even cry all her life was making him disheartened.

"But still, I would not curse." Midorima said to her.

"Say it, shit, S-H-I-T, shit" Kaminari even spelled for him and she sounded like she was teaching a child how to talk for the first time.

"No" Midorima would not do that. It was really highly inappropriate for his standard.

"Oh come on, just say it, piece of shit" Kaminari would not let him escape this time.

"Why are you cursing at me?" Midorima again felt irritated.

"Just do it" Kaminari ordered.

"Okay, shit" Midorima said with the curse a little too fast to be audible.

"Now, repeat after me" Kaminari then said still unsatisfied to his first curse.

"Damn them all, they could all go to hell and kiss my ass." Kaminari seems to master this kind of words.

"I would not say that." Midorima could not take it.

"Just damn" Kaminari will not give up.

"Damn them" Midorima was the first to give up.

"Okay, say it out loud and you will be okay" Kaminari was still unsatisfied.

"DAMN!" Midorima said out loud. His chest is pounding hard being shy to whatever they are doing. He could not even remember why he was being emotional a while ago.

"You're doing great for a beginner, now listen carefully. I will teach you the ultimate weapon of all. No words needed. Just your finger" But before she could raise a finger, Midorima already hold her hand to prevent her.

"I would not do that" Midorima hold her hand tight so she would not do whatever she is planning to do.

"Do it" she tried to fight back

"No" Midorima will not allow her. He will never do that, especially not in front of Akashi who will surely cut his finger with scissors if he dared.

"Come on" Kaminari then force his finger to do it. Midorima was pulling his hand away from her.

A child was walking along with his mother sees them.

"Mom, what are they doing?" Just when the mother looked at them, she saw Midorima's middle finger was raised.

"Oh God" she covered her son's eyes. "Don't look at them and never act like that. They are doing the demon's sign. You will go in hell, if you do that." They walk faster away from those two.

Midorima heard her and looked at their retreating figures. He pulled his hand away to Kaminari, succeeding this time.

"Satisfied now?" Midorima said to him while pushing his glasses to hide his face from other people.

"Are you?" Retorted by Kaminari while giggling. Her eyes reflected the color of the setting sun. The light was warming it and almost looked different now.

Somehow Midorima forgot all his worries and hurt feelings. He was here with her in this moment.

* * *

><p><em>I will be your eyes<em>

Midorima and Kaminari went to shop one day. She was walking in his front while he was counting the time it will take her until she lost her way. He would do this when he was bored and like to observe the crease forming in her forehead every time she realized she was lost.

Midorima took his time to observed her from the back. Her hair was too long for his liking. If the weather is hot, it will reek with sweat especially from all the training she do. That's disgusting.

He was so absorbed from all his thoughts that he did not notice Kaminari already stop. He continued walking until he bumped on her. The fragrance of her hair dominates his nose. It smells good. It smells like nature. It reminded him of the smell of falls and trees and fresh air.

"What shampoo are you using?" Midorima did not know why he asked her that.

"Shampoo?" Kaminari asked. "Hmmm, I don't use that. Do my hair smell now? I haven't taken a bath since yesterday."

"You don't use shampoo? How about conditioner? How can you clean your hair without shampoo?" He was sure he used something to her hair since it was soft. Not that he will admit to her that.

"No, I don't use conditioner either" Kaminari replied.

Midorima got disgusted. He did not inhale for some time, only exhaling the air he breath a while ago. He was trying to remove her smell on his nose and lungs. He thought he was contaminated by a deadly disease.

When they got to the grocery, he bought her big bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Now he had to take care of her hygiene so he will not be contaminated by disease. Midorima of course would do anything for his_ own_ well being.

_I will be your aid_

When they got home. Kaminari showed him her own bathroom which surprised Midorima. There was a hot spring inside her house. And her house is located in the middle of a cemetery. It was so out of place. It has water falling high from a wall which looked like a mini falls.

When he was observing the bath, Kaminari was already walking at the front of the mini falls. Midorima then realized she was about to take a bath.

"Hey, don't you dare get nude in front of me!" Midorima shouted.

"What? Like this" Kaminari said after she removed her clothes.

Midorima was instantly frozen from the spot. On his front Kaminari was wearing nothing. She placed herself at the center of the falls.

She suddenly extends her hand on him. Her hand has the shampoo and conditioner he bought for her a while ago.

"How can you expect me to use this when my hand is like this. Now be responsible." Kaminari ordered him.

Midorima realized that she could not lift both her hands to wash her hair. That is why she have something like this for bath. It was to lessen the burden on her arm. This is another mistake from his part. He could not do anything but resign to their current situation.

"Don't you dare think I will do this to you again and I'm not interested in your body. I am not even looking right now." He told her repeatedly as he went to her back.

While washing her hair, Midorima realized why her smell is like that. It was really soothing. Not that he will ever say that to her.

"If you're wondering why I bath like this its because I can't stand cold water. When it's cold, it is as if not only just a part, but my whole body is paralyze. I can't feel anything. I hate that." Kaminari told him.

He saw something different again from her eyes. The hot water must really gotten to her. Her cheeks was blushing. Her face was not that pale anymore and she was more relax than when he saw her outside. She looked vulnerable now as if all the tension she was feeling for her clan was suddenly taken away from her.

Something melt in Midorima's heart at this sight but he will never admit that, not to anyone.

* * *

><p><em>I will complete your soul<em>

Midorima was walking inside Kaminari's house when he saw a piano inside a room. It is so out of place to see something like this from her house full of weapons. He was thinking it was a trap so he carefully walked inside.

"It must be defective" he said to himself as he enter the room. He opened and tried to press some keys. It was working fine. He tried to think of someone who looked like playing a piano. All of them looked like they are fighting all their life and no one were interested to this kind of things. They must have stolen this.

He decided to play a little to test if the piano was still in good condition. He knew difficult piece that could test the tones of the keys. He played Beethoven_ 'Hammerklavier'_ Sonata. His hands are moving as if it has a life on its own. He was so caught up with the music that he did not notice Kaminari entering the room.

"Amazing, I never thought I would hear _Hammerklavier_ played in personal." Kaminari commented. She was smiling.

Midorima was awaken from his trance. It surprised him that Kaminari was able to recognize such piece.

Kaminari sat beside him then played a simple piece using her right hand. She was okay, but not that impressive given she was only using her right hand.

"I suck right? I could not play properly. I could not even pressed all the keys." However she kept playing that Midorima felt he needed to do something.

Midorima removed the bandage on his left hand and then Kaminari was shocked that Midorima used it to pressed the keys she were missing.

"I'll be your left hand, just for today." The music they making is now complete. The harmony is overwhelming. Kaminari smiled unconsciously at this. That was when Midorima saw a life in Kaminari's eyes. The music seems to bring back the soul on her eyes. Midorima was mesmerized by them, as if he saw a world beyond those eyes. He was so caught up in this moment that he did not notice himself smiling too. However his dream world was burst by Kaminari's voice.

"Since you're my left hand today, could you scratch this part of my back." Midorima could only raise a brow from that.

* * *

><p><em>Just to be with you<em>

At basketball practice, Takao sat beside Kaminari as usual talking about trading cards.

"Your hair smelled nice today" Takao commented.

"Thanks, Shin-chan washed them for me" Kaminari sad as he smiled at Takao ignoring all the looks she got from them.

Midorima was frozen from his spot. The basketball he throw a moment ago did not make to the hoop. The atmosphere inside the gym get deadly. Even Takao looked like he wanted to murder him.

Hundreds of pineapples came out of nowhere and they were all directed to Midorima.

"Its not what you think" Midorima said as he run away from his teammates.

Kaminari picked one pineapple and slice them with her sword.

"Hmm, I like this one, can I have it?" Kaminari asked Miyaji making everyone think it was one of her capricious desire.

The aura they emit could not be any deadlier after that.

* * *

><p>.. Kaminari was a different person every time I learn something about her. For a moment she was deadly, sometimes she was childish. Sometimes she was a pervert and annoying but most of the time she was beautiful in her way.<p>

What am I saying? Did I already caught their disease? I guess I have to tone it down a little, after all I only cared about my fate and my_ fortune_.

The sky is so dark today. Is this an ominous foresight of my impending doom? I felt so tired now.

Mido**** Shin*****

**tbc 6/9**

* * *

><p><strong>An: First of all, I'm not a person who use profanity words, why I put that in my story is beyond me. Second, the story is closing to its end. Three more chapters to go. **

**What do you think so far? Sorry if this is kinda disappointing, this is where I'll put my romantic side, if I have one.. hehe..**

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Into Her Darkness

__Damn your tradition, damn my fate. I am the one who is deciding it all__

**Chapter 6. Into her Darkness**

Its been almost two years since Midorima and Kaminari met. They spent most of their time with each other almost everyday. Midorima learned a lot to Kaminari as Kaminari learned a lot to Midorima. They were almost comfortable with each other's company by this time.

For Midorima, there are things that he wanted to perceive further about her but there are things he would rather not and this will be the unfortunate time that he will.

Kaminari did not go to school that day. Midorima was worried though he will not say it but he was being unusually agitated. Takao noticed it all so he convinced Midorima to visit her. Midorima became so irritated from Takao's persuasions that he resigned to do it after practice.

It was already evening when he arrived at her house. Midorima was sent to her room by the servant. She said that Kaminari did not go out for two days now and this occurrence was not unusual for them. They said she would not go out of her room at times and it will take about a week or two before she does. They were not allowed to go near her at that time.

Midorima thought she was having that time of the month so he argued mentally he will just see her in other day. However, his feet would not comply so he sighed and then knocked on her door. There was no answer so he opened it himself. The room was so dark that the only the moonlight passing through her window illuminate it. He could not see Kaminari anywhere.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and pinned him on the wall. Something sharp was pointed on his neck. The figure is undeniably her.

"Tomiko, its me." He was trying not to sound nervous.

The blade was then removed. Midorima was pulled down so her face was parallel to his face. She was moving closer to him. Midorima thought she will kissed him but she only rested her head in his forehead. Her gaze was directed intensely to him.

He saw her eyes this time and it was different again. It reflected anger and hate that it almost scared him. Few seconds passed, it changed back to being lifeless again. They remain in that position for some time. No one moved or said anything.

"Just stay here." Kaminari broke the silence. Her gaze was no longer directed at him. Midorima was sitting now on the floor while his back was still against the wall. Kaminari sat down on Midorima's lap, her right hand was still holding Midorima's shoulder. It was cold and it was shaking.

Midorima was lost on what to do in this situation. He could not push her. He put his hand on her back almost hugging her. Then he felt something cold in his hands. He tried to see what it was and from the moonlight it iridescent a very distinctive color. It scared him for he knew it could only be one thing. He carefully lifted her and settled her on the floor. He stood up and opened the lights. He wasn't mistaken, it was blood and she was bleeding so much. He laid her on her stomach and remove her clothes. There were lot of wounds there and it won't stop bleeding.

"What happened?" he asked with wide eyes. He was not disgusted with bloods anymore. It was her after all.

"Practice" she just said. Midorima did not believe it though. There are times that she hurt herself while training because there are parts of her body that she can't feel. It will bleed and she will just learned about it when someone pointed it to her. This time the wound is so big and deep, he was sure it hurt like hell. The clenching of her hands proved that.

"Don't move." He told her as he got the medical kit he gave to her before.

He tend the wounds on her back and he allowed her to hug him until she slept. She pinned her head in his arm so he could not move or stand up. He had no choice but to spent the night there. Even in that faint light, he could observed her bare back. There are lot of scars in there. He felt some wounds with his fingers, some are too deep. He remembered the day she said she could not cry. How could someone survive this kind of pain without crying? Its unbearable for him. Before Midorima fell into slumber, he realized he hated himself because the truth is, he could not really tend her wounds completely.

* * *

><p>Midorima wake up to find Kaminari's foot on his face. How it get there is beyond his comprehension and will remain a mystery for him forever. He lifted her again to place her in a more comforting position but she ended up placing her head on his chest. He could not move anymore and her face was also too close to him. He was a man after all. He felt different from their position so he could not move.<p>

The sun was shining brightly that moment. Her face was slowly illuminated by the light. Her expression was calmer than that evening. She seems to be too tired to be waken up so Midorima rested himself for a while. He placed his hand over her back. He was not hugging her, he was only doing that to check the bandage on her back. It was what he will tell if someone see them again in that position.

Midorima then looked at her face. She was just like a child clinging to him. She seemed to found some sort of safe haven in his chest. It soothed her. Midorima smiled seeing her like that.

He thought no one would got this close to him. It took him this long to realize that indeed he had fallen for her. However he denied it, she saunters in his mind every day, every minute to a point it was hard for him not to see her at least once. He would always take a time to stole a glance from her at school, at practice and when he walks her home. It became a habit for him to scold her for everything she does. They were really an excuse to talk to her.

His morning routine was properly planned that he should do it without missing anything. It was hard to do it anymore without stopping any moment to think about her.

He touched her cheeks. "It was not that bad waking everyday like this" he said to himself. He closed his eyes again and planned a way to ask her properly. This time, he was sure.

That weekend, Midorima went to her house and asked her to go out with him. While walking he used a red chalk to mark some objects they passed. He then showed him a special place. It was a very relaxing place. There are lots of trees along its side, there is a pond at the center and there are flowers all over. In the corner near the pond stand a bench. It was a cliche place for couples but he did not seem to mind.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kaminari.

"I just wanted to show you this place. Let's meet here tomorrow." Midorima said while he was busy admiring the place. Kaminari's face shows confusion but Midorima won't answer her.

"I wanted to show you something." Midorima faced her and smiled.

"Remember the marks I made? Follow that so you will not be lost tomorrow." Midorima instructed her. "I need to go now."

Kaminari just stood there while Midorima left her. She was still confused so she sat on the bench first and thought what were his real intentions. She decided it would be better if she slept there so she will not be late for their meeting. She spent the night at that bench afterwards.

She was woken up by an ominous aura. She alerted her senses and find its source. A shadow came out from some tree then revealed his face afterwards. It was Kenichi Akuma. The one who leads the Kenichi clan that was previously the Yamaguchi clan. She automatically assumed a fighting stance. She had no sword that moment but it was better to be ready since a demon decided to visit her.

"Oh my, what a good stance you have." Kenichi started. He got closer to her but Kaminari could not move. She sensed a great danger every time she saw him.

"You're a really good fighter, or a killer if I may say" he said again. He tucked her hair in her left ear. "A really beautiful killer" he chuckled at the shiver Kaminari felt when his cold finger touched her neck.

"If you are really that good, do you perhaps know how many blow it would take to kill a tiger?" The question made Kaminari's eyes widen.

"I'll be happy to tell you if you did not know. It will take at least five" he smirked at her while showing her his five fingers as if telling a child how to count.

"But for humans, it will only take one" his face express a fake sadness then it changed to a sinister one.

"Well thirty-three if you count them all" he added while smirking. He then walked towards his car as Kaminari tried desperately to ask him what he did.

Kaminari worrily run towards her home using the marks left by Midorima. When she was out of sight, Midorima just arrived at the place. He looked at his watch and thought he was too early so he sat on the bench first. He opened a box he bought yesterday after he left her. He checked the ring he was about to give her later. He smiled and wait patiently for her arrival.

* * *

><p>When Kaminari arrived from her house, it was almost destroyed. There were bloods everywhere. Her breath was shortening every step she made. The first that caught her eyes was a shade of white covered with some red. It was Shiro, and he was already dead. One by one she found them. They were all lined up in front of the house. Their hands tied on their back and each bore a severe cut on their necks. They were brutally murdered without even given them a chance to fight. The two servants looked even more disastrous. Their clothes were ripped off their body.<p>

She looked at each one of them. With every steps, her face felt colder. She could not feel her palm as if a strong breeze was enveloping her body. She struggled to breath but she could not feel her heart as if it was taken out on her chest. She was desperately trying to shout but she couldn't. She needed air but she can't get any. She called their names trying to feel their body if they are still alive but they weren't. Her mind went blank and her body moves on its own. She walked endlessly. After a while she finally felt her heart, and it was hurting badly. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Her world fell apart that moment.

* * *

><p>After two hours of waiting, Midorima concluded that Kaminari lost on the way. He thought the marks would be an effective direction but turned out it wasn't. He stood up and looked for her.<p>

He found her taking a bath in a cold river just outside the cemetery.

"I thought you can't stand cold water" Midorima told her. Kaminari was facing at the back.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Her voice was raspy than usual.

"I've been looking for you, as usual your sense of direction is stupidly inaccurate" he tried to mock her.

Kaminari did not answer. She was still facing the opposite direction while pouring the cold water down her neck.

"Come out now or you'll catch cold" Midorima then remove his jacket to offer it to Kaminari when he almost stumble by something blocking his path.

When he looked at it, he was shocked to see Shiro lying on the ground. Head was almost detached to the body because of deep cuts around its neck. Midorima fall on his butt and with wide eyes he examined carefully if it was really Shiro.

Kaminari then stood up and then she faced Midorima. He saw her dress was covered with lots of blood. He could not see her eyes.

"Wh-what happen Tomiko?" he asked.

"Its useless. I did not need it anymore so I killed it." She launched herself to Midorima in a second. Sword pointing just inches away from his neck.

"Shiro is a family, _he_ not _it, _that's what you said before" Midorima was angry now.

"Did I said that? I can't remember anymore" she just said calmly.

"Stop playing this game, I knew you better than that" he wanted to shook some sense on her. He could not understand what she was saying.

"Do you?" she asked.

Midorima could not answer. "Do you know what I do? Do you know how many I have killed?" Kaminari asked him making him looked down. He knew she would not do something like that but then from all the things she taught him, it was probable.

"I- I thought you were different. That there was something between us. What else could it be?" Kaminari could sense the hesitation in his eyes.

"And I thought you were intelligent. We told you many times before, there are paralyze part on my body. I guess my heart is one of them. I never felt anything towards anyone especially on you. I would never fall in love. I am not capable of doing that" Kaminari said making Midorima clenched his fist.

Her eyes looked the same as that night. It was full of hatred. Midorima could no longer see the woman he fell for. This woman was entirely different. If this was her true self then he fell for the wrong person. Midorima straightened his back.

"I'll be honest with you too, like you, I will never be capable of loving anyone except for myself, and my _fortune_." Midorima then left her without looking back. He held the cold ring in his hand then decided to throw it away. He did not need it anymore. He was free from the force obligation Kaminari put into him. There would be no marriage. He should be happy by now.

If he just looked back he will saw how hurt Kaminari's expression was. She clutched her heart but she thought this was the best way Midorima not to get involve in her fight. Kaminari could only find comfort in the dead tiger that whole night.

* * *

><p>...<p>

It is really cold today just like that night. I wonder if the cold water could ease the pain she had felt? Somehow I could understand it, I am feeling the same way now.

I almost thought we could be something else. I am mistaken. From the start I knew it was a mistake. I am really is a selfish person. After that day, I realized that the the only important thing for me are my fate and my fortune.

I'll end my letter now.

Midor*** Shintar**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.<strong>


	8. Into Her Heart

_So you know who really lost? I guess tradition is still a tradition after all. So accept this only precious treasure I have, my fate, my future, my life._

**Chapter 7: Into Her Heart**

"What happens next?" Reiko asked her sister but she refused to say anything to her. She really wanted to know what happen after that so she grabbed the last letter on Keiko's hand and read it herself.

The penmanship was different this time. It is lot more readable and the paper is clean from any stain. The signature was not that of the man.

* * *

><p><strong>June 20, 2014<strong>

To my dearest Shin-chan,

They say that for every course we take, even the little move we decided to made, creates a series of event that predetermined the outcome of our life. Like the ripples created by throwing a stone in a body of water. The balance will be broken every time we decided to change an occurrence and it will lead us to different cross paths. Like life traps us in a maze and all we had to do is decide the best way we would take. The option would lead us to the path we wanted to be or doomed us all the way to our final destination.

For three times I have been stained by the blood of people I loved. First, when my mother protected me when I was still a baby. Second, from all of my thirty-three comrades and Shiro who were brutally killed by Kenichi just so they could protect me. And lastly, from you who I struck with my own sword despite you protecting me.

I am thinking all the things I have done in my life. The things, I could never ever return. They are long gone now. But if I could change something, I wanted to make it all better, all for you.

If you did not come to my fight and save me, maybe then I will be the one who stops breathing. If I did not close my eyes when I tried to gather my last strength to struck Kenichi with my sword, maybe then I should have seen you step between me and him. It would not have been you who falls down.

If Takao did not notice how you kill yourself everyday in training after the night we broke up, then maybe the two of you will not go to my house and discover all the graves I dug myself. You would not realize what happen and will not hurry in Kenichi's base.

If I have accepted the ring you wanted to give me that night, maybe I would not come to that awful place to revenge my fallen comrades. I've seen you hold on to that cold ring when you turn your back on me. I could not see your face but I felt how hurt you were. The cold water should have numbed my feelings and yet I wanted to hold you and feel your warmth again.

If I did not spent that night in our meeting place, maybe I am there in our house when Kenichi attacked my comrades. We will not die without a fight. I would have left you without hurting words. I would not have hurt you physically.

If we did not spent so much time together, I would not know how caring you are despite how you say. You were my eyes, you were my left hand, and you tried to complete my imperfect world. When we played that piano I saw our world blend in a perfect harmony. You brought back the soul in my eyes. I wanted to freeze our time that moment.

A little more from the past should be changed...

If you did not said you don't want me to go to your house. I will never stay the whole night and met your middle school friends. I would not notice how you missed playing with them. I will never know how you love playing basketball. You know, you really looked good while playing especially when you're shooting the ball. The slight swaying of your bangs after every jump and the confident gesture you make every time you release the ball were unparalleled to my eyes. I could watch it all day if I could.

If your family did not like me, I would not be able to go freely in your house. I will not have those adorable pictures of you that I love to see every day. Your baby pictures made me want to have one in my future. Is that possible now?

If I did not like you around, then I will never convince you to stay with me every day. If I did not like the warm you give me, I would not wrestle with you and let you won every night. I realized I wanted to sleep and wake up with you by my side every day.

If only you learned everything about me, then maybe you will no longer stick by my side. If I could go home without getting lost, you will never wake up with me on your top. If I haven't done that, I will never observe your face closely. I will never think that you looked handsome when you sleep. That you looked so peaceful unlike the stoic face you always wore around us. If I haven't like your sleeping face, you would not wake up every day with me on your room.

If you did not bring that stuffed toy in my house, they will never get angry with you. You will not fight for it and won. You will never be respected by the clan. You will never learn about my disability that day. You have made it complicated that day.

If I walked out before you finished cleaning the mess I made, you wouldn't have a chance to ask my birthday. If I have one, I would just tell you about it and not assume a date on my own. I would not be able to ask you to go to my house. Then you wouldn't learn that I'm a yakuza and I am a dangerous person. Why did you endanger yourself in the first place?

If I haven't lost and got to the gym where you train, then Takao would never reveal to your teammates who I am. No one except him will know I am your girlfriend. If there's nothing that came to me that moment, I would never save your face from those pineapples. But I could not help myself to protect you.

If I care about my classes, I would have met you for the first three months of my class. You would never be interested at me. I am never a good student, someone who will never be at your level. We will pass the same corridor every day and seat in the same row but never care about the existence of each other. It would be better that way.

If I haven't notice you were trying to jump in that gate, I would not bring you in myself. We will never meet Takao that morning and you will never learn my name. I will never learn yours too. I will not notice how quiet you are. You are gloomy without that friend of yours.

If we did not believe in our old tradition, I will not care if you save me from those thugs. I would not even talk to you after that incident. I will not even consider you a prospective husband.

If you did not believe in those horoscopes, would you still bring katana that day? Would you be able to scare away those thugs? Would you still save me?

If I haven't thought you were one of those thugs pestering me, then I would never throw one at you. Your katana would not even be stepped on. You will not be involved in that incident.

If I have a sense of direction, I would not even be there at the gate. I would have never met you. I will not be captured by those emerald eyes.

A little more from the past should be changed...

If my mother did not protect me, I should have died in that crash. They would not found me and I would not suffer the consequence of being alive.

If my mother and father did not die that day, we should have been a happy family living outside the country. My mother will teach me sword fighting while my father will teach me how to play the piano. It must have been good to have a real and normal family.

If my mother did not decided to leave the clan, I would not even be born. The problems I created while living will not exist in the first place. Maybe then you will be happy by yourself.

Did I regret everything that happens? If it meant you will be happy without me crashing in your world, then yes. I could sacrifice myself just so you live.

But I am lying. The truth is, from the first to our last day together, I am selfish. I am because I liked every moment I'm with you. I will never regret knowing you. If I could return to the path I have taken, I will take the same as you. I will be there even if I have to watch you from afar.

I am so selfish that despite all that happen, I will never regret falling in love with you. You made me felt the full spectrum of human emotions I would never thought I am capable of. You captured my heart. I will never take it back from you.

Your words will forever reverberate in my mind. Now I know why you only care for your fate and fortune. Because I am your fortune, I am your Tomiko.

_Kaminari Tomiko_

* * *

><p><em>Into their present...<em>

With obvious disadvantage and from fatigue, Kaminari was losing the battle badly. She received too much damage that she could not stand up straight but she held her sword firmly. She will not lose without a fight. She will not forgive Kenichi. She could still feel and smell her comrade's bloods in her hands.

Midorima got there and saw Kaminari was about to be stabbed by Kenichi. He saw Kaminari full of bloods in her clothes and she was breathing heavily. She did not have any strength left. He ran towards them.

Kenichi raise his swords. He was anticipating blood to splash in his face but his hand was block by someone. Midorima block himself between the two of them. He was facing Kaminari while Kenichi on his back. His right hand was holding the sword of the enemy preventing it to pierce Kaminari. Midorima was able to save her. He was glad.

Kaminari close her eyes anticipating Kenichi's swords. Feeling this will be the last of her breath she gathered her remaining strength, lifted her sword and pushed it forward. Even without seeing anything, she heard the crashing of the bones of the enemy. She could deduce three lower parts of his ribs broke, the sword impaled his lungs.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Midorima in her front, holding the sword of Kenichi. Midorima was smiling but suddenly blood poured from his mouth. She looked down and saw her own swords piercing his body.

Kaminari who lost a lot of strength could not react quickly. Midorima used his other hand to grabb her sword and pinned the enemy in his back. He then pulled the swords toward his body. The swords passed through from him towards Kenichi's chest. Kaminari could only hear their bones crashing.

She grabbed her sword back but Midorima won't let her. He was now hugging her tightly.

"Just stay like this, don't move" she heard him say. Kenichi was now struggling to breathe behind them. Later, his heart failed him and he fell down. His weight after falling crushed more Midorima's internal organs. Midorima had no choice but to pull the sword away from his body even if means he will lose more blood in the process.

Kaminari did not know what to do. Midorima's blood made her suddenly weak. Her face felt cold. She could not believe what happen.

"Why are you here? Are you stupid?" she finally said but her voice is shaking. She could not breathe well.

"Because I only cared for my fate and my fortune" Midorima was still playing it cool.

"Can't believe your horoscope said to be here, you freak" her heart was hurt. Her knees felt weak. She did not want to see him suffering.

"And you are still as stupid as when I first saw you" Midorima was coughing blood now.

Kaminari held his head high with her right hand and her paralyze left struggled to hold his hand. Midorima raised his right hand to touch her cheeks.

"Even if it's your name, you don't have idea what it means. I guess I would have to tell you. You are really bothersome you know.

"Tomiko, your name means fortune. I-I tried to tell you all along but I'm jus-just as everybody said, I-I can't express my feeling well.

"Is it too late to say that I-I love you?" Midorima finally close his eyes, using his strength to inhale but his lungs were failing him.

"And I am glad I was able to save you for real this time. That is my fate from the start." He tried to fake a laugh but bloods almost clog his throat making him cough and released more blood out of his mouth.

His hand fell down. He stops breathing then even Kaminari's shout could not reach him.

* * *

><p>... <em>Dates may not matter for some people. They will never know how hard you try to walk with them despite how lost you are that day. They will pass by you and will not notice how hard you try to hide tears in your eyes. They may notice how tears escape every now and then but will they care? How every object and place you looked into makes you remember the person you lost. How every moment you still could not believe that you lost that someone. How you wonder why you still breath despite every night you could not sleep thinking about him. How you tried to wake up every morning and wish the person would appear in your front and tell you, he had been waiting for you all this time. <em>

_Despite the smiles you fake every day and telling yourself that you were all right, inside you felt part of you are lost forever. It will never be back. You have gained holes in your heart that will never be fixed any more. You could never heal yourself because you really don't want to. _

_You were frozen in this time. You will never accept the lost._

**tbc 8/9**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Last chapter on its way.**

**Hmm reviews? ^_^**


	9. An Epilogue Into Her Eyes

**Epilogue: Into Her Eyes**

_Into their future.._

Reiko finished reading the last letter. They can't help but cry. As they were crying a ten year old boy with rectangular spectacles and matching green hair and eyes came towards them. He was wearing an orange jersey which tells them he came from basketball practice. The boy was quite tall and too serious for his age. He was always the stoic one amongst the siblings.

"What did you watch or read this time? You always watch those stupid drama and then annoy me with your cries" he stated but deep inside he was worried for them.

They tried to explain to the bewildered boy but they are crying and their words are not making any sense.

".. there was this man, a carrot who looked like you and then he died" both of them said to him at the same time.

"Man? Carrot?" Ryohei raised a brow while adjusting his glasses. "Hey, I'm not a carrot" he shouted to them.

"You looked like a carrot" a deep voice interrupted them. All children turn to look at the new comer. The green head man in his late thirties is holding a black haired baby in his hand. A raven haired woman came after him. She is holding the hand of a two year old boy who also has black hair, pair of black eyes and is playing with a short sword in his other hand.

"It's because of your genes" Ryohei retorted. Midorima just looked at the child with his bored face.

Kaminari smiled as she observe the two carrots in her front. Ryohei is the exact replica of his father Midorima. However their signs are not compatible so they couldn't stand each other's company and will always get in a deadly stare. Kaminari always had trouble stifling her laugh in their intense glare at each other while holding out of place lucky items in their hands which usually a fluffy stuffed toys. Ryohei is currently holding Kerosuke which blissfully reminded her of her young husband. Ryohei had no idea that it was a precious item of his father. Of course Midorima will never mention that to him.

All their children after Ryohei looked like Kaminari. Keiko their next child, is just six years old, while Reiko is five. Both of them love to watch drama and to read books. They are doing well in school and are advanced learner. They also love trading cards which their uncle Takao taught them. This time they are using baby pictures of Ryohei. Kaminari smiled as she felt the dejavu in their actions.

The second to the youngest, is Kichiro. He is already practicing swords, not just a toy but a real one despite being just two years old. This caused panic to Takao every time he visit them. The baby Midorima is carrying, is Yuki. Midorima always hold her when he is home while the baby return the exact fondness for her father. Yuki is a Scorpio that Kaminari learned a sign very compatible with Cancers. That is the reason why Midorima assigned Kaminari a birthday falling to the sign of Scorpio. Midorima was still fond of those signs and horoscopes after all those years.

It has been nine years since their fateful wedding. Yes, nine years, since they already had Ryohei before they got married. It was such a smooth sailing relationship. She had never felt hardship dealing with Midorima. She always understood his antics. At the same time Midorima understood her oddities. Well, it was always Midorima who first give but she never counted those.

For nine years they were already blessed five wonderful children. It will however, change today because Kaminari felt the increasing spasms caused by contractions on her belly. Midorima sensed her pain before she could shout. He already prepare the car for them.

_Time skips at the hospital_

Midorima was looking at the tired raven haired woman in a hospital bed. She was holding a baby with black hair but this time his eyes are green.

"This will be the last one" he heard her said. Her voice indicate how tired she was after the delivery.

"Yes, this will be" Midorima replied as he placed a kiss in Kaminari's forehead to let her fall asleep.

When she closed her eyes, Midorima smiled. He held the baby carefully in his hands while his mind was already calculating dates on his head. The children's birth date except Ryohei, in his utmost priorities should be compatible with his sign. He just agreed to Kaminari for now but deep inside his mind he could never grant the request, after all seven is his lucky number.

**And it was for another letter to tell... **

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Into their <em>_Untold __Story (a flashback after the incident)_

"His face looks funny without glasses" Midorima heard a woman's voice. He could not open his eyes to looked at her. His head is hurting badly. He tried and see a flash of pink.

"Yeah, and looked at his lips. I did not know Midorimacchi sleeps with his mouth open." He was sure it was Kise he saw a yellow image just now but he can't see their faces.

"You're too noisy Kise. I'll drag you out here." a loud deep voice interrupted Kise. Now it was a midnight blue and the rudeness is unmistakably the ganguro.

"You're waking him up." another voice interrupted but it sends a shiver in his skin.

"I think it's a good thing Akashi-kun" another low voice. He wanted to open his eyes to see them but he couldn't. He was too tired and he can't feel his body.

"Ne, can we eat already?" a lazy voice said.

He tried again to open his eyes. The images were still blurry and the lights hurt his eyes every time he do so. When he completely opened them, the first thing he saw is a raven haired girl wearing a yukata.

"Midorima Shintarou, you're awake. That's good. I thought we would do it without waking you up" the girl said to him.

"You had an obligation to pay on me for all those things you've done... For saving me. You will marry me today." The person becoming clear to him. She was Kaminari and she looked beautiful in those dress. Her hair was surprisingly groomed. How long had been since he saw her. She looked very different now.

He looked at his surrounding. He saw Shutoku's team, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi and the generation of miracles in the room. He suddenly could not breath. He felt his head hurt. Their presence are suffocating him and it was very irritating.

He tried to sit by himself, not accepting Takao's assistance because he did not want anyone touching him. He found his eyeglasses on the table and put it on his face. He then looked at Kaminari. He won't spoke a thing. Silence consume the room as everyone was waiting for his reaction.

"I won't accept you" Midorima finally said. Everyone was shocked by his words.

"You don't have a say in this you ungrateful brat." Miyaji said.

"Midorin, we prepared all of this for you. Kami-chan worked really hard for this." Momoi tried to explain to him but he just ignored their words. He was still staring directly at Kaminari who was too dumbfounded to speak.

"Kami-chan pedaled you with the rickshaw all the way to the hospital that day despite having injury herself. She always stayed by your side. She was too afraid to leave you and will not eat even we are here to stay with you. She was always waiting for you to wake up. How could you Shin-chan?" Takao said. He was serious this time. He looked really angry with Midorima.

Midorima tried to stand up still refusing assistance with other. He could not feel his feet but felt the cold floor upon touching the ground. He walked towards Kaminari.

"Look at you, you can't even look at me properly and then you are proposing to me?" Midorima shouted to Kamiri. Everyone was too shocked to speak up.

Midorima wanted to say all words he kept from himself that moment. He almost shouted in her face but then he calm himself down. When he opened his mind he was more compose though the glare was not leaving his face.

"They say eyes are mirrors to one's soul. That isn't accurate for when I first saw you, I could say without a doubt that no soul inhabited in there." Midorima started. He then lift her chin using his right hand wanting her to return his gaze.

"It is a mistake for my part to be captured by those lifeless eyes, I should have known from the start you are nothing but a bad news to me." He was trying to speak those sentences continuously but his breath was shortening. He did not know how many days since his last exercise. His body felt weaker now.

"So I won't accept you... " Midorima lower his head looking at the floor.

"I won't accept you proposing to me. This is my chance to do this properly." Midorima then kneels in front of Kaminari.

"I'm trapped in this never ending cycle that even if I denied my feelings for a hundred times, it comes back for a thousand times and always lead me back to you.

"In the perfect world, your eyes won't even deserve a second look from me. And maybe that's the reason I am here. I will never choose anywhere because this is the perfect place for me to be.

"I learned that the hard way when I gave you up. I lack the strength to fight for my inner anxiety. I got scared that at some point I will finally be able to see reflections on those eyes. And those reflections will not be mine.

"But I'm glad I listened to horoscope every day. I'm glad I became a meticulous person. That everything is carefully planned and prepared. For everything I do, even as little as using my right hand to pick my glasses each morning, I would not regret. For those little things, my fate leads me to you.

"Today is different though, damn your tradition, damn my fate. I am the one who is deciding it all. So would you Tomiko, trouble me for the rest of my life? Because you know, I really wouldn't mind that."

The generation of miracles and Takao are discerning the scene in their front. The green head is actually proposing. They would never thought of that. Not in a million years.

"Midorin is sweet and tsundere at the same time. I can't believe it" Momoi said in her thoughts. She looked at Kuroko and blushed. She was already imagining him proposing to her.

"Why can't he just say he loved her? What's up with all those difficult words? I can't understand a thing." Aomine cursed in his thoughts.

Kise had tears in his eyes. "Oh, Midorimacchi is proposing. He will have someone now. This is so like a movie ending"

"I'm so proud of you Shin-chan" Takao said in his thoughts.

"So the wedding will still continue, I am hungry now" Murasakibara smiled as he thinks all the cakes he will eat.

"Congratulations, Midorima-kun" Kuroko was the only one who voiced his thoughts but no one heard his low voice.

Akashi walked towards Midorima and hand him something. When Midorima looked at it, he was shocked to see the exact ring he bought for Kaminari before they broke up.

Midorima will never know why Akashi have it but he was too absorbed in the moment to think about trivial things. He looked at Kaminari as soon as Akashi return to his place.

"I tried to fight with this feeling because it did not make any sense at all. It's not supposed to be this way. So you know who really lost? I guess tradition is still a tradition after all. So accept this precious treasure. It's not this ring but my fate, my future, my life because I could only spend it together with you." He continued but stop when he saw something falling from Kaminari's eye.

A single tear race down her cheek. This surprised all of them even Kaminari. Kaminari wiped her cheeks and with wide eyes looked at the moist touched by her fingers. She could not believe what she saw. She suddenly felt weak. Her hand unconsciously raise to the green head. Midorima quickly took it and then put the ring on her finger. Kaminari looked at the ring and then more tears fall down from her eyes. She was crying a decade worth of tears. All emotions suddenly released on that instant. Midorima is patiently waiting for her answer but it was already obvious.

Kaminari did not answer but launched herself in Midorima's body making both of them fell down in the floor. She was topping him again. Before Midorima could react she close the space between their face. Her lips pinned his lips rendering any of his strength left absorbed by an unknown force. It was their very first kiss. He was too shocked to react and knew nothing about this kind of things. But after a few moment his instinct kicks in while his heart finally let go. He closed his eyes and started to kissed back. It was smooth at first but then the momentum escalated at each turn of their heads. As his heartbeat increases, his movement also becoming more aggressive. His brain went to an oblivion state then surrendered to this addicting taste. The more he got deeper into the cavern, the more his heart yearn for its savory. Their ecstasy was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"Shouldn't you do that after the wedding and not in the front of us?" Ootsubo said.

"We're only rated T Midorima-kun" Kuroko commented breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh, my virgin eyes." Takao said while covering his eyes but still peaking between the large spaces of his fingers.

Kaminari and Midorima then realized their position. They looked at each other and became conscious of the eyes watching them. While still blushing heavily, Midorima help Kaminari to stand up.

Kaminari's tears are still flowing so Midorima hold her back and said, "Starting today, you don't have to worry about clans anymore. You are no longer a Yamaguchi nor a Kaminari. You'll be a Midorima, and will be mine."

Kaminari smiled to him. It was nice to see a sweet Midorima sometimes. Not that she dislike his tsundereness. She loved him just for anything he wanted to be. All his uncharted side will be explored into their future. As of this moment, her heart was taking control. Looking at the man she fell for, she could not help but smile.

Shutoku then wished them best for their wedding but Midorima decline it. He said it will not be that day much to Murasakibara's dismay. Midorima told them he had to be ready to settle down first. There were lots of preparation to do. They understood that Midorima's prioritizing Kaminari's well being and would not want to let her down.

Despite of that, the generation of miracles still wished them happiness. Even nigou bark to congratulate them which startle them how Kuroko sneaked him in the hospital. Chaos ensue after a nurse enter the room and saw Nigou.

What a lucky day indeed.

* * *

><p>After her break down, Kaminari was convinced by Midorima to consult a doctor about her condition. Much to their delight, the doctor said they saw signs of improvement in her so they are positive that she will get better if she takes a rehabilitation program. Seeing it was a good chance for her to be in the hospital with Midorima she agreed immediately.<p>

Kaminari was now practicing to write using her left hand with the help of Midorima who was still in the hospital bed.

"What will I write?" Kaminari asked as she sat down in Midorima's bed.

"Copy this book." Midorima handed her a book and push her away from his bed.

"The words are too difficult. Could you just dictate me something?" Kaminari just wanted to hear more from him.

"Just write a letter or something. Don't disturb my rest." Midorima argued.

"Ok, I'll write a letter but you dictate it." Midorima raised a brow.

"Our love story" Kaminari continued.

"Hmmp, it's a stupid idea. We don't have love in our story" Midorima denied it.

"Come on, please. I wanted to recall all the events before" Kaminari was closing her face to him even when he tried to push her. She was taking advantage of how little he could move.

"I don't want to." But Kaminari was already starting to write. She was smiling while writing. Midorima knew she was just using it as an excuse to learn more from him.

_January 20, 2013_

_To my _Ryohei,

"Your penmanship is awful" commented Midorima after seeing what she was writing.

"I'm still practicing you know" she did not mind his words. She frown because she did not know how to write Ryohei properly.

"Who is Ryo- , what's that? Sounds like a stupid name" Midorima could not read what she was writing. The penmanship was like that of a grade school.

"It's Ryohei. I like that name" Midorima's heart twitch. He did not know anyone with that name. Somehow he felt jealous to whoever she was writing to.

"It will be the name of our first child." Midorima blushed after hearing that but adjusted his glasses so Kaminari won't notice it.

"Who said I wanted to have a child with you" he commented but Kaminari just smiled to him.

"And you write Ryohei like this" Midorima grab the pen on her and sampled writing Ryohei. Kaminari looked carefully at his writing. It was really like printed out of books. Kaminari erased what she had written but after some practice it was still unreadable. Some words were destroyed with too much erasure.

Kaminari started writing while Midorima dictates the letter. He was glad Kaminari did not understand some of the words he dictated. He was embarassed at first but after some time he became comfortable with his words. When he glanced at Kaminari, she was smiling. It was a long journey for them and will be longer as he could predict. Words will never be enough to describe how he felt today.

Midorima was perplexed when Kaminari was still writing despite him not dictating. He then read what she write.

_I wanted to tell you more about her but I have to end the letter now. My doctor said I needed to rest. I will write to you again._

"You're ending it already?" Midorima asked then looked at the window beside his bed. The sun was already setting. He wondered if their basketball practice already ended.

"My hands are getting tired." Kaminari replied.

"Lazy woman" he commented earning a furrow from Kaminari.

"You're words are difficult. How come you know words like that?" she replied to him. She was looking at her work. It was not that beautiful. The first paragraph was smeared by fruit juice she was eating while writing.

"It was just a common words. You have to study more after this idiot" Kaminari was already used to his words. Making Midorima talk a lot was hard enough so she just accepted whatever he voiced out. She already knew better than that. A looked into his eyes always say otherwise. It is always reassuring.

Kaminari wanted to looked more on those emerald orbs. It was like a magnet attracting her towards them. Unconsciously she went on top of him.

"What are you doing? My wounds will open idiot!" Midorima was trying hard to push her away.

"I just realize it's hard to write when there was no one to write to" she smirked at him. Midorima knows what she was implying. He put some strength into his arms but her face was getting closer. It was making him weak. All he could do was close his eyes.

Suddenly the door opens. It was Shutoku's team. They are blushing while looking at them. Midorima would like to shrink that day. The stares suddenly become deadly and it was directed to the green head.

And pineapples were thrown that day. Lots, and lots of them.

At the other side of the door, a nurse heard a distress shout.

"Why do I always end like this? And Tomiko why are you throwing pineapples too?"

**_9/9_**

* * *

><p><em>Some Trivia about their children's name:<em>

Ryohei - as per wiki, Midorima's first name was supposed to be Ryohei instead of Shintaro

Keiko - lucky child

Reiko - blessed child

Kichiro - lucky son

Yuki - good fortune

There are other meaning of their names but I only search those closely related to Shintarou's Oha Asa fixation. And yes he planned all their birthdays except Ryohei because you know how Kaminari was kinda taking advantage of him. That's how meticulous I think Midorima would be when he got married that he needed to plan every birth date.

Seven is Shintarou's lucky number since he was born on seven of the seventh month (July 7)

And the quotes above every chapter were the whole proposal of Midorima. I planned it since the beginning so it's a hint that there will be no character's death. The second chapter also hinted that Midorima was not writing any of those letters.

**_Its done. I've finished a series. As a lazy person this is a great accomplishment. I could not make it any longer because I might not finished it. I know there are many people who don't like reading this kind of story but I really fell in love with Midorima's character in here so I'm planning to write more fic about him. Mido x fem Kuroko anyone?_**

**_I'll be forever grateful to those reviews, follow and favs. __If you would be kind enough to leave me some more. ^_^_**

**_Special thanks to demfeels, you wish for this fic. I hope I did not disappoint you on how it turns out. I knew you would like it better if Takao had a lot of appearances._**

_**I'm closing their letters now. See you next story**._


End file.
